The Enchantress
by AExupery
Summary: His little excursion to the forest lead him to something else entirely. It's all it takes to unravel the past, save the present and possibly change the future. [Snowbarry AU]
1. Chapter 1

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

 _Five_.

Five more steps and-

Can he really do this?

Yesterday, he made it as close to seven, probably seven and a half step. Now, with an extra ounce of courage he found hidden in his pockets, he actually made it to five. Can you believe it?

Looking at the wide variety of trees before him, hundreds of it lining up like a protective wall encasing the deepest, darkest part of the forest, he suddenly felt a sense of inferiority creeping up his toes.

He was used to admiring the view from the window of his room, mocking it like he always did when he played with the miniatures in the play room. But none of his usual playful script came into mind as he was now standing face to face with real thing.

He can almost feel the roughness of the woods, the whistles of the wind through the leaves and most of all, he can almost touch the tempting hand of the wilderness, drawing him closer.

Four.

As he came a little closer, the forest didn't seem so intimidating anymore. It's as if it's welcoming him, alluring him like it always does at night in a form of the softest whisper.

Three.

He couldn't feel the heat of the sun on his skin anymore, the generous shade of the trees keeping him from taking a step back. He was already in too deep. There was a reason why he always kept it at seven. It's like his safe distance, one last barrier of doubt before he indulges himself with the sweet comfort of nature.

Two.

 _"Don't go near the forest, it's dangerous."_ His father's words rung in his ear. He often asked why and his father could've given him a million reasons but he knew none of them would be able to suffice his ever curious mind. There was something about the forest that can reach out to every fiber of his being and who was he to defy such intimate calling?

He takes another step.

 _One_.

It's like the forest has devoured him whole, in every corner lies a different tale of mischief. The air is filled with enchantment, the more he relishes at the scent, the more he finds himself going deeper into the heart of the forest.

He didn't understand why his father forbade him to see such beauty. He's very adamant about him exploring the wonders of the forest when he always thought it would be as magnificent. And he wasn't wrong.

Maybe his father couldn't appreciate beauty anymore?

He always wondered where the cheerful, optimistic version of his father in Uncle Cisco's stories had gone. He barely see him smile or laugh but he's always been loving. Don't get him wrong, he loves his father more than anyone in the world but sometimes he longed for his smile.

Oh, he suddenly remembered. How can he forget about that? He had always reserved his smiles when it's night, just in time for his bedtime stories. He only heard one story from him time and time again but he never dared ask for another. He loves the story so much and so did his father.

 _"You know,"_ his father would often start, _"she had the most beautiful eyes, the warmest shades of brown you'll ever find. I could stare at them all day, lose myself in them for the rest of my life. Her hair is like a waterfall of auburn curls, soft and shiny. And her voice, oh her voice is like music. You'll never get tired of hearing it. She's perfect, my-"_

"Enchantress."

They would both say as his father's story would come to a close. He already memorized the story, from beginning to end but he'll always ask the same question nonetheless. And without fail, his father's smile would fade and his famous words would tumble of his mouth, _"Your mother loved you very much, so much more than you can imagine. Everything she did, she did it for you."_

He never met his mother, not even once. But he never felt a single ounce of hatred towards her for his father always made sure that he knows how much his mother loved him. It's strange, in so many ways, but sometimes he'd like to believe that she's always there, looking after him. It's an unexplainable sense of comfort, the same feeling he'll get whenever he'd set his eyes on the forest.

"Who's there?"

He asked as he heard a branch snap just behind him. He was suddenly aware of his surroundings, tracing his footsteps but they had vanished without a trace.

He tried his best to appear brave, remembering all that his father had taught him. He was the king's son, the only heir to the throne, and courage is something that should naturally run within his blood.

It's still early in the afternoon but the trees' shade did a lot more than ease him of the sun's heat. It made his surroundings a lot darker than it was supposed to be. He had goosebumps in his arms when he heard a growl from where the branch has just snapped.

He runs.

He ran as fast as his 7-year old feet could take him. He didn't make it far, his clothes of silk isn't the best one for running as he later realized. He at least made it to a clearing, a cliff dangerously waiting for him in a close distance.

He picked up a stone from beside his trembling foot, the only piece of protection he could find at the moment. The sound became louder and louder, his foot taking a step backward with every sign of whatever it is that's chasing him getting closer.

Three.

Two.

One.

* * *

Caleb woke up to the feeling of a hand caressing his hair, gently stroking his cheek from time to time. His vision's still blurry but there's no way he won't see those mesmerizing brown eyes as clear as daylight.

 _"She had the most beautiful eyes, the warmest shades of brown you'll ever find."_

He slowly sat up, his hands supporting him as he clutched the soft material of the bed. He winced in pain as he noticed the huge gash on his knees, a few cuts lingering his face and arms as well. He must've fallen down the cliff but how come he's still alive?

"I'm guessing the king was unaware of your little expedition in the forest, young prince?"

 _"Her voice is like music to my ears."_

The sight before him is like nothing he'd seen before. Sure, he heard rumors about how magical the forest can be and how it serves as a home to mythical creatures he only hears in Uncle Cisco's stories but this-it's beyond his wildest imagination.

He recognized he was inside a cave but instead of rocks, it looked like the ceiling was made of crystals, looking like sculptured ice as it glistens every now and then. But what captured his attention the most is the woman before him. Her back was to him but he knew it was her hand that caressed his hair, her eyes that he'd seen when he first woke up. He was so sure of it because what can match such alluring eyes but the locks of silky strands flowing effortlessly with the wind?

 _"Her hair is like a waterfall of auburn curls, soft and shiny."_

"I...no. I actually snuck out of the palace grounds."

"He'd be very upset if he finds out you're here. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes. He...he has strict orders for me not come near the forest but I-"

"Clearly, you disobeyed. The forest is such a dangerous place. You shouldn't have come here."

Just as she said those words, she finally turned around to face him. If he thought she was beautiful then clearly he was wrong. The word beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe her, such a word does not exist.

He watched her intently as she made her way to him, holding what looked like a bottle of whatever it is she has been concocting just moments ago. She took the space beside him and he fought the urge to hug her. It was strange, he's very much aware.

Caleb was sure it was his first time seeing her but he couldn't deny the connection he feels for her. Could it be? Could she be-

"Are you...I mean, is it possible that maybe...you.."

She didn't say anything, she just hugged him and kissed his forehead. Just minutes ago, he was dying to know the answer but in this moment, nothing seemed to matter. He hugged her back without hesitation, a few tears managing to escape from his eyes.

"I'll fix your wounds, okay?" She said after she reluctantly pulled away from him.

He watched as she dipped her fingers in the bottle and placed it above his wounds. Her eyes turning a beautiful shade of blue and her hair turning from auburn to platinum blonde. His mouth hung open at the sight and he noticed his wounds were gone, not even a scar in its place.

"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome. But I want you to keep this a secret between us. Can I count on you, young prince?"

He furiously nodded his head, too amazed to even utter another word.

"That's my boy."

* * *

Later that night, Barry was pacing nervously inside his room. His son was missing and the search party he organized came back unsuccessful. He can only think of one other place he could've gone but he was well aware of the pact they made a few years ago.

Neither of them wholeheartedly agreed to it but they knew of the consequences. They didn't have much choice but they knew they can't risk the safety of their own child. So with one last night together and a lingering kiss goodbye, she was gone.

And she took his heart with her.

There was not a day that he didn't miss her as same goes for her. Many times he thought of abandoning the kingdom and run after her but he knew she wouldn't allow it. She has manipulated the forest too many times just for him to be thrown into a loop and never find a way towards her but only a one-way trip back to the palace.

It frustrated him to no end but when he thought about how she may be hurting as he was and him wandering around the forest is adding up to the pain, he eventually stopped. But the love he had for her was always there.

He was startled by the familiar sound of the wind coming from his son's room. He knew that scent everywhere so he didn't waste a single second and went running to the room. Soon enough, he found his son peacefully sleeping on his bed.

But he wasn't alone.

Barry stood frozen by the door. He couldn't believe it, as if the world stopped turning. Maybe because it did. He took a hesitant step forward, afraid she'll vanish the moment he gets close. But she didn't.

"After all the sacrifices we've made, I was actually expecting so much more effort from you in keeping an eye on him."

She was standing in front of the open window, eyes transfixed to moon shining brightly in the clear night sky. He instantly fell in love with her all over again. And it pains him to know that they couldn't be together.

"I-I was trying my best. It's just that I..."

"I know it's hard but he should be our top priority."

"Of course. Thank you for looking after him."

"He's my son too, Barry."

Her eyes finally met his, full of unshed tears and longing for him. It's killing her to see him this close and not be able to rush in his arms.

"Cait, I-"

"Don't."

Before he could utter another word, before he could touch even the tip of her fingers, she was gone.

And he was left feeling more empty than before.

"Father?"

Barry rushed into his son's bed upon hearing his voice, gently stroking his forehead with his hand.

"Caleb? Is everything alright? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry for disobeying you. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It's just that you really got me worried there."

"I'm fine now. Someone helped me to get back safely."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I..I think I know who she is."

"Who?"

"The Enchantress."

* * *

 **AN: This is originally posted in my other story of one-shots but since I decided to turn it into a miniseries (5 chapters or so), I transferred it here. I didn't want to depart from the original course of this story so the next chapters would be composed of prequels and sequels. I hope that's okay with you guys and hope you like how this will all play out. Any comments/suggestions/reactions are very much appreciated. Thank you!**

 **-A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prequel**

 **•••**

 **Into the Woods**

 _Part I_

* * *

"Come on, Cait! Do it again!"

She would've teased him by the way he's acting, nothing like the future ruler of the kingdom should behave. But she couldn't bear to see that beaming expression on his face fading because of her, not when she knows he rarely does so when he's out there in the real world, where he belonged.

"Alright, alright. But this is the last time, okay?"

He nodded a bit too enthusiastically and she was weak to fight the urge to roll her eyes at that so she did. But his smile widened a bit more, for he knew she'll do it nonetheless.

For him.

They were in the heart of the forest, where the trees had given a way to create a small clearing. A small pond found its way on the center of it all, its waters clear as crystal in the daylight.

Caitlin carefully took a step towards the pond, closing her eyes as she does so. She immerses herself to the water completely, feeling the surroundings wholeheartedly as she becomes one with nature. She started moving gracefully, like a ballerina on the dance floor. Her hair's slowly turning blonde, almost white, as she continues to indulge herself to the sensation only the calm of nature could give.

Barry could only watch in awe, mesmerized not only by the magical illusion unfolding before his eyes, but mostly by the woman who does more than make his heart skip a beat. Her powers had grown together with time, he notices, far from all the uncertainties it had when they were still kids.

She had a tough time controlling them before, he remembers. But he would always make sure he was there to cheer her up. All his efforts paid off though, especially when she would gleefully drag him here to show him one or two of her newfound skills.

The performance ended way too soon than he would've like, leaving him craving for more. But he would give her an applause nonetheless, complementing her until she would shy away and tell him to stop. Of course, he doesn't.

"That's just beautiful, astounding."

He said, eyes still fixed on her and the disappearing flurries of snowflakes surrounding her beauty.

"You've seen it like a million times before, Barry. I don't see why you still find it amazing."

She shrugs, tried to, but the blush creeping up her cheeks is something beyond what her magic can manipulate.

"What can I say? The act is always so much better than the last one. I'd be a fool not to be mesmerized by you."

The words came out without his permission, his grasp on them loosening each time he adds a piece of his heart to that container full of his bottled up emotions.

"Not by you, _you_ …I mean by the magic…of you... but certainly not-"

He's nervously scratching the back of his neck, face flushing red as he tries so hard to turn away from her. It's always a sight to see, how the future king, so brave and articulate in front of his subordinates, can easily turn into a puddle of nerves in front of her. As much as she was tempted to push him a little bit more, she doesn't. She saves him instead.

"I know what you mean, Prince _Bartholomew_."

That seemed to do the trick, it always does. And all his nervousness faded away with her teasing.

"Why on earth did I ever tell you my full name?"

She giggles and the whole forest seemed to join her in laughter. He could stay like this, watching her smile for the rest of his life and he would've died a happy man. Of course that was just a dream, as the successor of the king, he was gifted with a lot of responsibilities than he would've willingly take. As if reading his thoughts, she pulls him back to the real world.

"You should probably go. King Henry would be disappointed if he finds out you wandered into the woods again."

"Don't worry about it. I get the feeling that he already knows I'm here. Besides, he's very fond of you. I don't see where the problem is."

She heavily sighed at that, took a couple of steps and settled herself on their usual spot on the huge tree trunk lying a few meters from the pond. They've had this conversation before, neither of them wanting to put much weight on it but maturity certainly gets on the way of things.

"Things have changed Barry, we both know that. We simply can't do the things we want like we used to when we were younger." She buries her face in her hands for a moment, took a deep breath and said the words Barry had been expecting her to say, "When Queen Nora died-"

"No. We're not having this conversation again. I know what I saw that night, Cait. And I still refuse to believe that it's one of your kind who killed her. For all I know, it's just some scheme to force my father to implement this-this stupid decree!"

He's been pacing back and forth in front of her, clearly agitated. She knew he would act this way but this discussion has long been overdue. They couldn't risk other people knowing that the future king is stubbornly defying the very commandment of his own father.

After a couple of heavy steps and a mix of deep inhales and exhales, Barry found himself settling beside Caitlin, their backs leaning on each other for support.

"I just couldn't stand being away from here." _From you._

"I know."

"I mean, I've spent almost all of my childhood here. This is where I feel free, being myself you know. It makes me…makes me forget about all the responsibilities I had to take on."

"Oh, Barry."

"Sometimes, I wish I could turn back time. Go back to that night and save my mother. That way I could've prevented the war that followed. I could've preserved the harmony between your world and mine. I could've… I…could've stopped them from taking away your mother and father, Cait."

"They sacrificed their lives for our kind, Barry. It's not like you can do something about it. It's their choice, their duty and I would've done the same if I was in their place."

He closes his eyes at that, leaned a little closer to her because he knew, when they would both come of age, they'll have to take on the duties assigned to them. They would have to put others' lives before their own, live not only for themselves but for the sake of rebuilding the harmony that was once lost. They would have to go their separate ways, fulfilling the fate destiny have put before them.

And it scared him.

It wasn't about the intensity of the duty he had to take on, no. He had been raised to be a leader, meticulously reared to be what the kingdom needs him to be. He knew all the technicalities, memorized the outlines like the back of his hand.

What scares him the most is the thought of not being with her. She's a vital part of his being, like he couldn't let a day go by without seeing her. He just hopes she feels the same because, believe it or not, as much as he spends almost all his free time with her, he never got the opportunity to tell her how he felt.

Well, that's a lie.

Of course, he had. And it just makes him hate himself a little more because the opportunities came like a stream of flowing water, generous and forgiving. Maybe he doesn't want to risk losing her, whatever they had, it's more than enough for him. It's just that sometimes, he wishes they could be something more. _He_ could be something more to her.

"Cait?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

He shifts on the trunk as she did too, soon they were face to face. Their eyes lock, creating a bubble of their own, shutting off the world behind them (his or hers, it doesn't matter). If only time was theirs to take, they wouldn't have to leave this very moment.

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, too."

His ears perk up to that, is this the moment he's been dying to capture? Her telling him the very words his heart was only capable of saying?

"Go on, then." He says, a little too excitedly he missed the sadness sparkling in her eyes.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to go first?"

"Nope. I'm a nobleman, so after you milady."

Little did he know that that was one of the choices he'd regret making, because as the words stumble out of her mouth, he suddenly was incapable of hearing anything else.

"I…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Anymore.

 _Anymore._

 _ **Anymore**_ **.**

"What are you talking about? Cait, I don't understand. If this is some kind of a joke then this is not funny."

"It's not. I've been doing a lot of thinking and-"

"Since when?!" He rashly cut her off, couldn't believe that she's capable of thinking such things when all he can think about is-

"Since they've announced the date of your coronation. I just don't think that-"

"That long? I couldn't believe that I have always been by your side thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ , we could have a future together. That maybe we could find a way to settle this dispute and return to how things were like before. But I was just a fool for thinking that, am I?"

"Barry-"

"No! I can't believe you, Caitlin. How do you manage to do that, huh? How can you pretend to be happy, to fake a smile whenever I'm with you when all this time you've been thinking of getting rid of me?"

He's way beyond furious, keeping his distance from her as he stood a couple of steps away. A lot of thoughts flooding his mind, clouding his already hazy sense of judgment. If he had grabbed even one of those fleeting opportunities, would she still be thinking about this? Would she still want them to be apart if he had poured his heart out to her? Or would she be dreaming of the same things he'd been dreaming all his life?

"I'm not trying to get rid of you, Barry." She says, trying to make him look at her, trying to make him see how sincere she was. But he kept his distance, gaze firmly placed on his feet.

"Please, stop pretending Cait. You don't have to lie to spare my feelings. I get it, you-"

"No, you don't."

Her words are heavy, laden with emotions, and that seemed to turn his attention from his feet to her eyes. He had never seen her like this, so vulnerable yet so disconcerting.

"I never… I never faked a smile when I'm with you. I could have, you know, but you…you just make it so easy for me to smile. I never have to pretend when I'm with you and I hate it."

She took a delicate step with every word, actions still as graceful even though he knew she's fuming inside. He knew of the oath she would one day take and this display of utmost control is only fitting for what her future may hold.

"I hate how you make me forget. I hate how you make me want to throw all rationality out of my system. I hate how you make me feel things I shouldn't. I hate how you effortlessly make me fall for you with that…that… Stupid. Smile. Of. Yours."

She dabs his chest with her index finger, one for every word she just uttered. She stood too close to him, so dangerously close he almost lost himself.

And maybe he did.

"I hate how-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

He had seen magic and she was made of one but what they're feeling in that moment is certainly beyond what they call magical. It's a sensation neither of them can explain, best of both worlds in such tiny expression of love.

His hands travel down her waist, hers coming up to snake around his neck. He tightens his hold as he deepened the kiss, neither of them wanting to stop. The kiss is the totality of every stolen glance, every lingering touch, every wildest dream they'd rather keep to themselves.

But they both have limitations, reluctantly pulling away as they ran out of breath in more ways than one. They keep their hold tight, foreheads leaning into each other as they indulge themselves in the presence of another.

"Cait…I love you. You can't even imagine how much."

"Barry, I…"

She hesitates.

"Say it."

"I ca-"

"Please. I need to hear you say it."

"I can't."

"For heaven's sake, Caitlin. Say. It."

His gaze pierces through her being, disarming her in the most excruciating of ways. She buries her face on his chest, tears soaking his clothes of fine linen. She looks up at him a moment too soon, his face the same display of hurt and pain as hers. It makes breathing even harder seeing him like that, so broken because of her. She caresses his face with lithe fingers, as if trying to memorizes his features because maybe this… this maybe the last-

"No. Don't do it. Don't ever think of considering it. Cait, please, if there's even an ounce of concern for me in your heart please don't do this. I'm begging you."

She doesn't answer.

She pressed one last kiss on his lips, lingering a moment too short before she pushes him away. She completely turned away from him, not bothering to look back even when his cries of agony reverberates through her being.

 _This is for you._

* * *

The whole kingdom is buzzling with excitement, each corner is absorbed in their minute way of contributing to the upcoming celebration. The crown prince is turning twenty-seven and as much as the elders reluctantly came into a conclusion that maybe it's too early for his impending coronation, his utter display of readiness managed to convince them otherwise.

He stood before the floor-length mirror, smoothing down the invisible crease on his robe. He checks himself once, twice, and wondered how the elders succeeded in seeing even an ounce of readiness in him when he only felt empty and broken inside.

He misses her.

And it killed him everyday.

Cisco's voice jolted him back to reality, his ever joyous smile doing nothing to ease the pain eating him up inside. If he noticed how lifeless his eyes were, he didn't let him know. He would only pat his back and supply him with comforting words that he wishes he could appreciate.

His father was no stranger to what had happened to him. When he went home that day, clothes soaked in the raging rain that evening, he looked at him with understanding in his eyes. He welcomed him with open arms, letting him shed the tears that has been falling endlessly since she left him.

His father didn't say anything. But if there were words, he knew he would've sympathized with him, tell him that he, too, was conflicted to implement such decree. He'd tell him that a king is a father to his kingdom first, a destiny they didn't choose but chose them instead.

Barry found himself standing before the crowd, the priest's word incomprehensible to him as the inauguration came to a close. He felt the weight of the crown on his head, but it does more so in his heart. If he only had his way on things, she would've been standing beside him and the people would acknowledge her as their future queen.

The night is quickly approaching but he knew the celebration was far from being over. He forgot the most incredulous part of the whole ordeal and it almost hit him like lightning when he realizes the reason why almost all of the women in the kingdom started fawning over him a little more than usual.

King and Queen.

 _Marriage._

His face ashen with the reality and in that instant he only wanted to be with her, hold her in his arms and forget about everything. He started thinking of ways on how to be banished and he knew his mother would've given him with a piece of her mind if she was still alive. He chuckled to himself, feeling the senseless bliss of insanity take over his mind for a moment.

He took a couple of deep breaths to clear his mind, closing his eyes to assure himself that he can do this and there's not a tad of craziness in his system.

But then he sees her.

She was standing there in disguise, her form mixing with the crowd effortlessly, making her almost undistinguishable. But there's no way he wouldn't recognize her eyes. She could change into anything, morph into something beyond imagination but one look in those alluring hazelnut orbs and he will know.

She disappears.

Again.

He was up on his feet before his mind can even register what was happening. His heart always one step ahead of him and sometimes it scares him knowing that it'll do something his rational side would clearly disagree on acting upon.

He catches his father's gaze and he pleaded with pain-stricken eyes, telling him that this will be the last time. The former king took a moment to decide, but when a tear threatened to spill from his eyes, he immediately let him go.

He abruptly wandered into the forest, his instincts the ones guiding him through the darkness. He caught a glimpse of something…red…her dress! And he almost stumble on his own foot as he rushes after her.

"Caitlin!"

His voice only made her run faster, her own hands commanding the shrubs to cover her tracks. He didn't seem to mind the pain from their thorns, the wound in his heart much too painful for him to be able to feel anything else. He senses a different kind of danger but he paid no mind. He kept running until-

Then there was darkness.

He woke up to a blinding light, his eyes squinting fervently in attempt to recognize something. His hands felt the soft material from where he lay, his body jolting awake with the sensation.

"Don't move."

"Cait? Is that you? What happened?"

"You tripped." She shrugged.

"I…tripped?" He asks unbelievingly, eyes sizing up the amount of wounds he attained.

"Yes. And somehow managed to stumble down the steep slope on the side of the forest."

He laughs.

"What's so funny?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. It's just that I knew these wounds doesn't just come from plain tripping. Not to mention the deep gash on my forehead."

"There's nothing funny about that. You could've di-"

"But I didn't. Thanks to you."

"Well, don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something."

She takes the space beside him on the bed, careful not to come too close just to be sure. She dips her fingers in a bottle of liquid, running it through his wounds. She almost stops when she reached his naked chest, suddenly too conscious of her movements. She can feel his gaze on her and it didn't help her case a bit. She tried to focus on her task anyway, making her eyes turn blue and her hair, almost white.

He just watches in amazement as he takes in everything that's happening in his surroundings. He's never been in this place before, he takes a mental note. He felt the weight on the bed shift as he noticed her figure about to depart once again.

"Hey." He said, catching her hand in his. She stopped in her tracks but never spared a glance his way.

"I'm still mad at you, you know. And if you think that you patching me up is enough payment for the pain you put me through then think again." He teased.

He couldn't see her face but he knew she was trying hard to fight the smile forming on her face. Her hand relaxes on his and he takes that cue to continue.

"Besides, it was your fault why I came stumbling down on the forest in the first place."

"How is that my fault?" She finally turned to face him, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You wanted me to come after you."

"I certainly didn't imply that."

"Really? So when I saw you in the palace hall earlier, I can say that you were just _passing_ _by?_ "

"Probably."

He let out a heavy sigh at that, running his hand on his hair in irritation. He could've done something ugly but instead he eases her into the bed, placing her between his legs as he wrapped his arms tightly around her belly. Heaven knows how long he craved for this very moment.

"I missed you so much it's making me lose my mind." He whispers into her ear, sending sparks down her spine. She closes her eyes before replying,

"Me too."

"Care to tell me what you were really doing inside the palace earlier?"

"I…I wanted to see you. One last time."

"Why do you always have to do that, Cait? Why can't you just let us have a moment of happiness for once?"

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid…that if I do, if I let myself believe even just for a second that I could be with you, then I might not stop."

"Then don't."

"Barry-"

He silences her with a kiss.

For the second time.

Caitlin quickly reciprocated the kiss, letting him know she wanted this as much as he does. She's suddenly aware of the feeling of his bare chest against her skin, setting her body on fire in the most tantalizing of ways.

He slowly turns her around as he deepens the kiss, his hands tightening around her as he does so. He lifts both of her legs onto his lap, her arms winding around his torso to keep him even closer. Then his lips where traveling down her neck, so demanding and hungry it almost makes her heady. He kisses her collarbone, her shoulder, every exposed skin he could find, leaving a delicate bite each time.

She knows he was branding her his and for once, she didn't want to give a damn about the consequences, about the rules they were breaking. He wanted her to give them a moment of happiness and perfection and she obliged. She tensed at the feeling of his nakedness against her own but soon relaxes as he whispers honesty into her ear.

"I love you."

Just as the words left his mouth, he readies himself to finally be united with her. Before he could advance any further, she stops him. She gathers his face on her hands, making him look her in the eye.

"I love you too, Barry. I'll always, _always_ , love you."

His smile is the widest she'd seen yet, making her do the same too. He began kissing her hard and passionate yet again as he finally made his move.

Then they are one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sequel**

 **•••**

 **In the Light of Day**

 _Part I_

* * *

Daisies?

Definitely, they'll go well with the periwinkles.

Dandelions?

Hmm, maybe one or two.

Tulips?

Nope, they're too big. They would just take too much space.

How about-

"You know the guardian of the forest would be very upset if she finds out that you picked flowers without her permission."

"Mother!"

Caleb ran to his mother's open arms as fast as he could, almost making her stumble a few feet behind by the impact. She twirled him once, twice, as his giggles echoed through the whole forest.

As soon as she set him down, he raised his hand to show her something.

"Look! I made something for you, Mother."

"A flower crown?"

"Yes! And I'm sure the guardian wouldn't mind since I'm giving it to someone as beautiful as you."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Caitlin smiled, giving her son a kiss on his cheek as she bowed down for him to be able to put the crown on.

"I'm glad you like it." He replies, bowing his head slightly as a small blush creeps up his adorable face.

Seeing his mother smile like that is his own happiness. If only he could give her the world, he would. He just hopes she'd let him do all that with her by his side.

He's already seven now, meaning that's how long she had been separated from him and his father. He couldn't help but wonder how she spent her birthdays alone, or the holidays especially Christmas because that's his favorite one.

He maybe young and the complexities of the world is something he wouldn't dare to understand but at least he's no stranger to that feeling of loneliness, of longing for someone so he takes the leap. He gathers up the courage and asked,

"Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you...do you ever get presents on your birthday?"

Caitlin looked at her son and noticed how he very much grew up like his father, bringing up topics out of the blue, ones that always had a bit of his heart. Before she could say anything, Caleb continued,

"Or...maybe on Christmas day. I'm sure everyone gets something on Christmas, right?" He sounded a bit hopeful than the way when he asked about her birthday. Because truth be told, his father has been very much secretive about his mother to the point that he didn't even know her birthday or her favorite color or if she likes chocolates too like he does.

There are so many questions he wanted answers to but the moment his father assured him about how much his mother loves him, nothing seemed to matter anymore. But now that he's actually seeing her, his young curious mind wanted to know more about this wonderful being that's his mother.

"I don't mind the presents anymore, Caleb."

His brows furrowed at her answer and before he could stop himself, he asked, "Why not?"

"Because I've already got the most precious present seven years ago. And I'm sure there's nothing more that could make me happy other than that."

He tilted his head as he thought of what it could be. It couldn't be chocolates, right? Because as much as it makes him so happy, he's pretty sure that it won't last for seven years, let alone a whole day if you ask him. He's a smart boy so he suspects that maybe it wasn't something perishable. But what it could be?

"What is it?"

Caitlin giggled at his question and his frown deepened for he had a feeling that it's an easy one yet he couldn't figure it out. His mother knew of that look so she helped him.

"Have you ever asked your father what he wanted for his birthday or on Christmas day?"

"Yes. I asked him since I was five."

"And what would he say?"

"He always had the same answer. He didn't want anything else because...because..."

Could it really be? How could he be so naïve and think like any other seven-year olds out there? His Uncle Cisco always tells him that he's one of a kind, so special that there's nothing like him in the whole kingdom.

"Because he had me." He says finally, still unbelieving although the words just came out of his mouth.

"That's right. Your father and I loves you so much. You're everything we could ask and more. Don't you ever forget that okay?"

He nods slowly, letting his mother's words sink in. He always had that question of why. Why did the heavens chose him, out of other children, to have his parents be separated? It leaves him hurting at times but knowing how much he meant to each one of them, made nothing else in the whole world matter.

"Speaking of which, does your father know you're here?"

"No..."

"Caleb, sweetie-"

"I know! I just... missed you."

"That's what you said yesterday and the other day before that. And do I need to mention exactly how many times you snuck out of the palace?"

"No. But Mother, I've been very careful. I promise I won't get caught."

"It wasn't about not getting caught, Caleb. It's about abiding by the rules, especially the one that your father has strictly expected you to obey."

"But-"

"What do you think he'll feel when he learns about your disobedience? We wouldn't want him to get hurt, now do we?"

He shakes his head but Caitlin knows he's still not letting this go without putting much of an argument. He really is her son and the thought makes her smile even more.

"But can I at least visit every other day?" He asks, sending a hopeful smile at Caitlin, something she finds so hard to resist.

"Such a stubborn young prince, very much like his father." She says, smiling down at him as she runs her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Is... is that why you left? Because Father's always stubborn?" He asked, although he had a feeling that that's not the right question to ask.

Caitlin was taken aback by her son's words. She knew he was too young to understand but he's also that smart not to try and find answers on his own. She strictly instructed Barry not to give much details to him when it comes to this matter and she preferred for it to stay that way.

But his words were like daggers to her heart and she knew it was one of the hardest things to deal with when she accepted the terms of her own agreement. It was part of the sacrifice but she wouldn't stop herself from letting him know how much she loves him, both him and his father.

"Oh Caleb, come here."

She patted the space beside her and Caleb gladly took it, snuggling up to her side as close as possible.

"Your father has nothing to do with why we had to part. He's always been loving and I love him just as much. It's just that... things have happened in the past that wouldn't allow us to be together but that doesn't mean we chose to be separated on our own."

"If it was all in the past then why can't you come back now? I need you Mother and so does Father. You love him and I'm sure he loves you too, very much. I just don't understand why."

"Oh sweetie, as much as I want to tell you everything, I can't. But when you grow up I promise you would understand better."

"Is this about what happened with Grandma?" He hesitantly asked, hoping it was something that would lead him to better understanding.

"How did you know about that?" Caitlin's brows were furrowed, this is certainly not one of things she expects him to know.

"I overheard Father talking to Grandpa Henry. He was shouting and I got curious because Father never shouts. He said if only he knew who killed Grandma then Granpa Henry wouldn't be forced to implement that decree. And you would still be with us, Mother."

Caitlin pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew they couldn't keep this a secret forever but Barry should've been more careful than this. That moment, she really thought of considering breaking the rule just to give him a piece of her mind and probably steal a kiss or two. But she knows better not to and she settled in doing a little explaining further.

"Caleb, you shouldn't be eavesdropping on conversations especially if it's between adults. You're too young to meddle with complicated things like that."

"Then I want to grow up now." He stands up in front of his mother, determination shining in his eyes.

"You know that's not possible."

"Why not? You have powers right? I'm sure you can do it."

"My powers aren't meant to work for that. And even if I can, I'm not gonna do it. Caleb, you have to understand that-"

"No! I want to grow up now! I'm gonna be king and abolish that law so you and Father can be together again."

Caitlin stood in awe, amazed by how brilliant her son is at a very young age, not to mention he had the heart just like his father's, always pure and honest. But there's something else that managed to unnerve her, his eyes that were emerald just turned blue, _her blue_ , just moments ago.

No. This can't be happening.

Tears started flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks and into the ground. She made sure that this would never ever happen despite her knowledge that her magic can never alter what has already been predestined. And now, there's nothing she can do but hope and pray that Caleb would get though this unharmed.

"Mother? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He says, worry etching on his features. He shouldn't have said that, he shouldn't have shouted at his own mother and now look what he had done. He gives her a tight hug, hoping she would forgive him although there's nothing to be sorry about in the first place.

If only he knew.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm just really upset that I wasn't able to see you grow up."

"Really? You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, sweetie. I can never be mad at you. Remember that, okay?"

"Okay. But please don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you cry. It makes me want to cry too."

"Oh Caleb, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I promise I won't cry anymore." She says, kissing his cheek.

Caleb hugged her tighter, making a promise to himself that never will he see his mother crying again. That day, he knew he only had one desire that he'd do everything to fulfill; bring his mother and father back together again.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Caleb asked for the nth time, tugging at his mother's hand again.

Ever since she had a suspicion about the early manifestation of her son's powers, she made a decision to let him wander to the forest just to make sure he'd be safe. But she made sure that no one, including her own people, would know. It's the only way she knew how to not put everyone in danger.

"Caleb, sweetheart, what does Father say about patience?" She smiled at her son's enthusiasm. It's the day that she promised him that she'll show him some of her powers, the one that his father would always tell him about, so she really can't blame the young prince for being so excited.

"It's a virtue that a true king must uphold." He said shyly, knowing that he'd acted antsy more than he was supposed to.

"That's right. Don't worry, we're almost there."

His eyes lit up when he saw the small clearing. He'd never been to this part of the forest before for his mother always tells him not to go so deep because it wasn't safe. He asked her why but she just shrugged and told him that maybe, they weren't the only ones in the forest. He wanted to know more but his mother wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing so.

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother's sweet voice calling out to him. His eyes widened when he saw her standing at the center of the now frozen pond, flurries of snowflakes surrounding her.

"Wow...Mother, this is wonderful!" He exclaimed and Caitlin's smile widened as she could picture out the same expression Barry had before.

"Come, I'll show you more."

Caleb immediately ran towards her, forgetting that a frozen body of water can be really slippery. He braced himself for impact but it never came. He opened his eyes to see his mother's ever radiant smile directed at him.

"I won't let you get hurt as long as I'm here. Don't ever forget that, okay?" She winked at him and Caleb feels his cheeks burning. He now knew why his father never wanted to remarry even if all of the elders tell him to do so. His father really is one lucky man.

"Mother?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"May I have this dance? I know Christmas is still a couple of months away but I've always wanted to dance with you during the Eve's Ball and I'm pretty sure that you-"

"Of course, Caleb."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're too adorable when you babble I can't say no." She smiled at him again and Caleb returned the gesture with an even bigger smile.

They danced the afternoon away barefooted and surprisingly, he was never bothered by the cold. He's pretty much sure he got that from his mother for his father easily gets cold on winter.

Noticing that the sun is close to setting, indicating that Caleb has overstayed yet again, Caitlin decided to lead him out of the forest which he reluctantly agreed to. He wanted to stay a bit longer but he didn't want to risk to have his mother to be disappointed by the future king so he obliged.

Before they make it to the boundary, Caitlin made sure to look at the seal she gave him right after he was born. She crouched down to his level and said,

"Can I see your wrist, sweetheart?"

"Of course, Mother." He said and lift up his sleeves so Caitlin can have a better look at his mark.

She noticed that the mark looks more faded than it was supposed to be. She knew that her son has a huge possibility of inheriting some of her powers but it shouldn't be manifesting at such a young age.

"Is everything okay, Mother?"

"Everything's okay, Caleb. But if you feel anything different or you sense something's changing, you tell me right away okay?"

"How will I know that something's changing?"

"I can't tell you yet but you're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Caleb just nodded which earned him a kiss on the forehead from his mother. She urged him to walk further along the forest for she already reached the boundaries. He did as he was told but not before giving one last glance to his mother who was watching him from behind.

Caitlin waited until he was out of sight. If his powers will show in such a young age, it would be harder for them to keep the secret they have been hiding for the last seven years. But she knew it can never stay that way.

And that is what scared her the most.

* * *

"Father please, there must be something we can do about this. It's been years since the war. Don't you think it's time for us to try and preserve the harmony with the forest people?"

"Caleb, we've talked about this. You know too well why we can't. Not until we find the one who murdered your grandmother."

"Father, we've spent years finding her killer and we still don't have any leads. I'm afraid we're running out of time!"

"What do you mean we're running out of time? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, Father. Just forget that I said that."

"I'm not just your father, I'm also the king and if there's something that's going to threaten the peace we worked so hard to preserve then I need to know so I can think of what to do when it comes. Do you understand that, Caleb?"

"I do Father. It's just that...well, I can't-"

"Don't worry, I already know. You're my son Caleb and I can tell whether you're lying or not. I'm pretty sure that the training sessions you mentioned weren't really what you told me they were."

For the last ten years, Barry knew of his son's occasional excursions to the forest, the ones which he dubbed as training sessions. He really couldn't blame him for doing that behind his back for he too, did so when he was younger.

There were times that he would silently follow him, hoping to see even just the glimpse of her. But he knew better not to, for he couldn't trust himself to be strong when it comes to her.

She's always been his weakness, the one thing he would not survive without. He wonders how he managed not to lose his mind not being with her for seventeen years. If it wasn't for the son they had to protect, he would've lost it a long time ago.

"Father, I can explain."

"There's no need. I'm not going to be the better man because believe it or not, I've done the exact same thing before."

"I already know. Mother told me stories about how you used to sneak out of the palace just to go see her."

"I'm sure she did." He replied knowingly.

Caleb smiled at him teasingly and nudged his father's shoulder gently, "And the one time you almost jumped off the cliff because she refused to go see you."

Barry's eyes widened, "That's supposed to be our secret!"

His son is laughing so hard at his expression but he managed to control his outburst under his glare.

"Sorry, I really think she loves me more than you."

"That's debatable."

They shared a laugh again but both of them feels like it would've been so much better to have the most amazing woman with them rather than talking about her. Barry was the first one to crack, he always does. Even Caitlin would not disagree with how much of a sap he is.

"How...how is she doing?" He asked, eyes focused on the view of the forest from his room's balcony. He never dared changed his room even though being the king required him to, it's one of the little things he manages to keep for his sanity.

Caleb knew how much they love each other and as time passes by, his understanding of their choices and its consequences, grew deeper and deeper. And it pains him to know how much they're willing to keep him safe, him and the rest of their respective people.

But one thing's for sure, he'd kept his promise to his seven-year old self and there's no way he'd give up on that so easily.

"She's okay, Father. She has grown more beautiful with time if that's what you're dying to know." He manages a joke for he knew his father could be this emotional when it comes to his mother.

"I'm sure she is. I just..." He trailed off, thinking of how it would be better to actually see her and compliment her himself. But he knew it's never that easy.

Caleb knew of that expression too well so he says something that could somehow lift up his mood, "Even though she wouldn't say it, I know she misses you everyday. Sometimes, she would just look at me lovingly and I just knew that it's you she's seeing in me."

"Your Mother is stubborn that way. She hardly compliments me for she had devoted her life in teasing me, aside from taking care of you and her people of course. You should've seen the way she'd light up whenever she'd find a new way to test my patience." He smiled fondly at the memory, memories that he keeps safely inside his heart so he doesn't forget. As if he was capable of doing so on the first place.

"Really? I never knew she had that side. She's always warm and loving with me around, sometimes a bit...uptight."

Barry smiled at his son's choice of word, "You know she wouldn't let you say that in front of her right?"

"Right, I figured." He smiled back.

Barry went inside the room, feeling the need to discuss the matter they've left hanging around their shoulders. He took a seat on the chair across the fireplace as Caleb took the one opposite him.

"So tell me what's really been bothering you."

He took a deep breath, "I feel like there's something that Mother's keeping from me. I knew you had a lot of secrets but this one...it seems different."

"How so?"

"I don't think it's about her relationship with us. It's something more."

Barry frowned, "Does she...does she bite her lower lip whenever that topic came up?"

It was a surreal thing to ask, especially coming from his father but Caleb felt like he knew something too.

"Yes. How did you know that, Father?"

"Because I know your mother, Caleb. She only does that if something bad is going to happen."

"Father, do you know what it is? Can we do something about it?"

"Caleb-"

Barry was interrupted by a fear-stricken Cisco barging into his room without even a ghost of a knock.

"Cisco, I know you're my best friend but-"

"Sire, something's bad is happening."

"What is it, Uncle Cisco?" Caleb's face ashened, sensing the fear in the other man's eyes.

"Tell me, Cisco." Barry said, his heart pounding. This couldn't be good.

"The forest. It's burning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prequel**

 **•••**

 **Into the Woods**

 _Part II_

* * *

The first ray of sunlight has already descended through his windowsill, an indication of another start, another beginning he would have to painstakingly deal with yet again.

Barry looked outside the balcony to check if The Messenger has already returned, losing count for he had been doing it even before the sun had found its way to the horizon.

He carefully placed the newly written letter inside the bedside table together with his other unsent ones. He frowned as he noticed the increasing number of them, although he already knew exactly how many were there since-

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

A week? Has it already been that long?

He couldn't believe it, wouldn't really. But it's almost a week since he last saw her, last heard from her. He's trying so hard to keep his side of the deal and her sudden loss of communication isn't helping his cause one bit.

After their passionate night together, they both agreed to abide by the rule they have consciously broke and this time, to actually stood by it. But since it was emotionally as it was mentally impossible for them to be apart, they promised to exchange letters every day. Letters that consumed most of his nights, pouring his everything into it with every word, every punctuation.

But now The Messenger was nowhere to be found, not even a single white feather floating in the sky. He tells himself that maybe she had been occupied by her responsibilities although deep down he knew she would never do such a thing to him. But it's better that way than to think that maybe-

No.

She's okay. She needs to be.

He had been pacing unconsciously in his room, hands running repeatedly through his hair. He tries to think of another excuse, something other than the idea that maybe she was in danger.

What if she was? What's he suppose to do?

He should've never agreed to this in the first place. And mostly, that decree shouldn't be made at all for all he knew his mother would've wanted otherwise. She always loved peace and harmony and this arrangement is something she wouldn't appreciate.

His train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, reminding him that it's time for him to put on his mask of being a king again, set aside his personal problems for the sake of the kingdom that had been entrusted to his very hands.

"Sire, it's time for breakfast. Sir Henry is already waiting for you in the dining hall."

"Thanks. I'll be right there."

Barry mechanically went through his tasks for the day, from breakfast to early morning routines, lunch, meeting with the elders and his casual rounds in the palace grounds.

It's still a bit early in the afternoon but he already feels weary, tired and sated but he knew it wasn't physical. He let out a long sigh as he neared the boundaries of the forest. This is as close as he could be, he bitterly thought. Just as he was about to retreat to the confines of the castle, a pair of strong arms grabbed him and pulled him into a secluded part at the back of the palace.

He was about to scream for help when the hooded figure made herself known.

"Felicity?" His eyes widened, shock evident on his features.

Felicity made a curtsy and addressed him politely, "Your Majesty."

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." He whispered to her, eyes scanning the place to make sure no one sees them.

"Ah, says the breacher. You know sire, I have an utmost respect for you but you don't get to tell me that especially if you have done the same crime for...hmm, I've lost count already."

"Wait, I-"

"And mind you, this is the first time I've done this." She looked pointedly at him, "Okay, second time. But don't get me wrong, you have the most delicious scones in the whole land I just can't help it. Besides, I haven't had one since forever! This decree really isn't a good one, you know that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me. If there's anyone who's been affected the most by this law, that's probably me."

Barry is happy to see one of his closest friends again. She's Caitlin's best friend and it's safe to say that they have known each other since they were young. His happiness is clouded by a bit of anxiety though, because if she's here then that can only mean one thing. And he suspects it's not a good one.

"Yeah, sure. But on the contrary, you may want to reevaluate that because..."

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

Felicity nervously paced in front of him. Whatever it is that she's doing, she clearly didn't think this through. Does Caitlin even know what her subordinate is doing?

Then it hit him.

He grabbed Felicity by the shoulders to stop her from moving. "Is Caitlin alright? I haven't heard from her since a week ago. Did something happen-"

"You're still communicating with her since a week ago?!" She exclaimed.

Barry scratched the back of his neck. It's supposed to be their secret for they've been clearly breaking the rules but if something bad happened to her then Felicity needs to know the truth.

"Why...yes. Please don't tell anyone-"

"That's great!"

"Wait...what?"

"I mean, you breaking the rules despite being supposedly the ones to keep it, that's actually not good, dangerous even. Don't even get me started on the consequences because-"

"Felicity, get to the point."

"Right, yes. Okay, this is what happened. But please don't freak out. Caitlin is...Caitlinismissing!"

"What? I didn't get any of that. Could you-"

"Caitlin. Is. Missing! The Enchantress, she's missing." Her voice drops, clearly not wanting to believe her own words herself.

That moment, Barry felt like his whole world has stopped. It's one thing to be separated from the one you love but knowing that maybe she wasn't really there anymore, that's another. He feels his hands shaking, limbs growing weak as he thought of ways to continue living without her in the same world he's in.

He found none.

"I don't understand. How could she be gone? I mean, where could she be?" His voice is shaking but there's no point in hiding it because that's how much he loves her.

"I wish I knew the answers to that, sire."

"But please tell me why you came looking for me. You've got to have an idea, right? Anything?"

"Yes. I had a suspicion...scratch that. I totally knew you two were secretly seeing each other so if there's anyone who would know how to find her or at least had an idea where could she be, that's you."

"Well, I wish I knew but as I've said, I haven't heard from her since a week ago. And I'm pretty sure she's not in the kingdom for I'll be the first one to know if she was." He runs his hand through his hair in frustration. He needs to stop over thinking of what happened to his Caitlin. She's going to be okay.

She needs to be okay.

"Right, that's true. If she wasn't in the palace then maybe-come with me."

She dragged her into the entrance of the forest. Barry halted to a stop when he learned about where they were going. He couldn't break the rules again, could he? But more importantly, he couldn't break his promise to Caitlin.

"Wait, Felicity. I'm not supposed to be in there."

"Why not? You used to sneak in and out of here a thousand of times."

"Yeah, I know. But Caitlin and I agreed not to do that ever again. Ever since the coronation and her taking over as the Enchantress, we made a promise to finally abide by the rules."

"I understand that but please, I need your help. What's the point of keeping that promise if the one you made it with wasn't there anymore?"

Barry let her words sink in, she has a point. He only agreed to Caitlin because he had a hope that everything will get back to the way it was. He knew he made a promise to her but what she didn't know is that he made one to himself too. He's going to bring back the harmony that once was lost. He's going to bring her back to him.

Even if that's the last thing he would do.

"Okay, let's go."

They made their way to the heart of the forest, taking measured steps for they still need to work in secret. Barry's thoughts were only of Caitlin and how he would give up everything just to see her smile again.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, more than life itself."

She smiled at his sincerity but she also felt sad for the two of them. She knew because somehow, she had the same experience. She fell in love with one of the kingdom's most skilled archer but she didn't dare say anything to him.

She's contented with just watching him from afar, hunting wild boars with his green arrows. She didn't know why, but she always had the feeling that there's no happy ending left between a magical creature like her and a commoner. And she's almost right as she watched the newly crowned king, drowning in agony all because of this so-called "love".

"Felicity?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Please, it's just Barry." He said, because after all, she is his friend even before he was king and all the more now that he is.

She smiled, knowing that whatever happens, Barry is still Barry, her goofy friend and Caitlin's romantic sap. So she teases him, "Right, you're in my turf now. If anything, you should be the one to call me 'Your Majesty'"

They shared a laugh at that, forgetting their demise for a moment. Barry took a good look at his surroundings, remembering how it used to give him peace but now that she's not here, he feels like everything is empty.

"You knew about our secret meetings right?"

"Affirmative."

"Why didn't you say anything? I really thought Caitlin and I had been very careful."

"Caitlin may be The Enchantress but don't forget, I'm still The Overseer. I know if something's happening, when it is happening and where it's happening. But don't worry, the forest people doesn't know a thing so your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Felicity. We owe you one."

"Nah, don't mention it. You two have suffered enough. I won't be the bad guy and take that simple happiness away from you. Besides, Caitlin's still my best friend apart from everything else that's been happening and so are you."

"And you are mine too. I promise that when things go back to the way it was, I'll be sure to arrange an appointment between you and the Green Arrow." He smiled knowingly at him.

Felicity blushed at the mention of the Green Arrow and before she knew it, she's turning into a babbling mess in front of the king, "I don't know what you're talking about-I don't even know him or if it's even a him, you know things like that can happen and I'm pretty sure-"

"Wait, Felicity!"

"-he wouldn't like me back. I mean, he probably doesn't even know me-"

"Felicity, focus!"

"Oh yeah, right. I'm sorry it's just-"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm just wondering if you're The Overseer, how come you don't know where Caitlin is?"

"Good point. I tried looking for her but I feel like she doesn't want to be found. So...that's where you come in. We both know Caitlin's not the type to just disappear and leave her people so I figured there must be something that's bothering her. The only question is, what could it be that she actually needed to hide away?"

"I don't know but you're right. It means we just need to make her come out."

"Nope. _You_ are going to make her come out."

"What? I thought we're in this together."

"We are. So that's why I'm going to make sure no one will know you're here. Caitlin would kill me if something bad happens to you."

"No offense but I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

"You're in the enchanted forest Barry, everything is different here. And if the vision was even remotely close to actually happening, you'd be dead the moment the Dark Enigma knows you're here without Caitlin around."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she immediately smacked her mouth, so much for being such an unstoppable talking force. That's supposed to be between her and Caitlin only but now she knew it wouldn't stay the way it's supposed to be.

"The Dark what? And did you mention about a vision?"

"Nope. You, sire, is certainly hearing things."

"Felicity, I know what I heard-"

"I have to go now. And please, promise to bring our Enchantress back. This forest would be thrown into chaos without her."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

As he said those words, he knew he was making the promise more to himself than to Felicity. For he knew, it's not only the forest that'll be thrown into chaos but also the king himself.

And he wouldn't dare to let that happen.

* * *

Barry wandered around the forest, trying to keep a clear mind and a positive attitude. But the weight of Felicity's words lingers in that part of his mind. What was she talking about? Does Caitlin know about it, too?

He shakes his head to clear his mind and started thinking of ways of how to let her come out. His heart constricts at the thought of why would his Caitlin do such a thing. It makes him worry more for she's the strongest woman he's ever known, with or without powers, so maybe it was that bad that even she couldn't handle?

Barry washed his face on the pond where she used to perform her magic. Tears were slowly building up on the corner of his eyes for he couldn't help but wonder if he'll ever see her again. But he knew he shouldn't think that way. He needs to be strong, if it wasn't for himself, then for Caitlin.

An idea popped up in his mind, it's a crazy one but it's all that he's got. If it doesn't work, then maybe it would be better since he refused to live a life without her in it.

He ran to the edge of the forest where a dangerous cliff awaits. He shouted for her name, once, twice, until his voice become hoarse and his breathing, uneven. He takes a venomous step just at the very edge, teasing death as he did so.

This is it.

He was ready. He's going to do it.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"Bartholomew!"

He turned around abruptly, almost causing a whiplash but none of it mattered. His world that has stopped turning suddenly felt alive again, all because of the sight before him.

His Enchantress.

His Caitlin.

"Tell me you were not really considering doing that because if you do, I'm going to kill you myself. You're not supposed to be this stupid-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

For how many times, she had lost count already.

Caitlin took a moment before kissing him back. He had kissed her a couple of times before but this one felt different. It's sloppy, unsure and yet it's as if it's consuming her whole. She couldn't pinpoint what was it exactly but the moment she caressed his face, she understood.

He was crying.

All because of her.

Guilt started to claw at her insides for making him feel this way. She knew she's always been the logical one, the voice of reason but she couldn't bear to live up to that when he's being like this.

He's always been her kryptonite, her Achilles' heel and she wouldn't have it any other way even if it kills her.

"Oh, love. I'm so sorry." She caresses his face again, trying to stop his tears from flowing.

He didn't respond, he just tightened his grip on her like he couldn't believe she's really there. So she assures him by saying,

"I'm here, it's okay. Look at me, love. Look at me."

She made a mistake of making him look at her because the look in his eyes killed her inside.

"I thought you were gone...for good. I just-I can't, Cait. I'd better be dead too if you are, my love."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this but I have no choice."

"Tell me what's going on. Tell me what's been bothering you and don't ever try to hide it from me because there's no way I'm going to leave-"

"Okay."

He was silenced by her answer but he nods nonetheless.

"But not here."

"Alright. Do you want to get out of here?"

"Not necessarily. Close your eyes."

She commanded but she could clearly see the hesitation in his eyes. As if the moment he'd oblige, she will disappear. She took his hands in hers in compensation, they're still trembling so she did something to ease his worries. She folded his fingers together with hers and started kissing his knuckles. It seems to be working for she could him relaxing before her.

"Just trust me, okay Barry?"

"Okay."

The next thing he knew, he was inside the wonder-filled cave made of pure crystals where she brought him that one time he "tripped". He guessed that this might be her secret hideout, a place where she treasures the desires of her heart.

A blush crept up his face when he remembered that one significant event that happened in this very sanctuary, that one amazing night which he would treasure until the day of his death.

He noticed Caitlin pacing around the place, lower lip trapped between the confines of her teeth. That's when he knew that this is more serious than he thought it would be.

He rounded the bed to get to her, slowly wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't be startled. She tensed at his touch but relaxes soon enough. He take this cue to sit her down on the bed as he took the space beside her.

"Cait, you know you can tell me everything, right?"

She didn't reply, instead she buried her face on his chest as she held him tight. Tears started running down her cheeks, limbs trembling at the weight of the truth that's hanging around her shoulders.

"Love, you're making me nervous. Tell me what's wrong." His eyes were pleading hers as he lifted her chin up with his careful fingers.

"Barry... I'm..."

"Cait, what is it?"

"I shouldn't tell you this but-"

"Caitlin, I love you with all of my heart that's why I'm refusing to let you handle this alone. Just tell me so we can-"

"I'm pregnant."

His face was unreadable but then a few tears managed to escape from his eyes as he let her words sink in. For once he's forgotten he was the king, he has forgotten his responsibilities to his people, what mattered to him now is this; the woman who has been his world is now carrying his child. And there's nothing more he could ask for.

Barry picked her up and twirled her around, hoping to entrap her in his bubble of happiness too. As soon as he settled her down, he peppered her face with kisses down to her neck until she's giggling uncontrollably.

"Barry, stop! We need to talk about this." She said in between laughs.

"I know, I know. I'm just-Cait, this is great! You don't know how happy you're making me, my love." He said as Caitlin wiped his tears of joy.

"Barry..."

There's a sudden change in her demeanor, like she had just been reminded of something bad. His brows furrowed for he couldn't quite comprehend what kind of negativity can come out of this. For all he knew, this is the best thing that ever happened to him, to them.

"Cait? Why the long face? Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

"Of course I am. It's just that...I'm terrified."

"Of what? If you're scared that you're alone in this, don't be. I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"How can you even say that? We both know that's not possible." She wanted to be positive about this like he was but knowing their current situation, she just couldn't.

"Look at the brighter side, love. Everything happens for a reason and this baby could be the answer to all our struggles. Our child could be the symbol of peace and unity, Cait. He or she could-"

"No! Stop right there. No one can know about this baby. Do you understand?" She snapped at him, taking a couple of steps away from him for a good measure.

"What? No, I don't understand. If you're worried about the people knowing about our transgressions, I'm sure they'll forgive us. Everyone in the kingdom longs for peace and harmony with your people and it's safe to say that yours are too. And what could be more fitting than a marriage between you and me?"

"Marriage? You're asking me to marry you?"

"Why, yes. This is not how I pictured my proposal to be but there's no one else I want to marry but you, Cait." He sincerely said, closing the distance between them.

"Barry..."

He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, drawing her closer, "Love, don't you want us to be together?"

"No, no, no, of course I want us to be. But it's never that easy. We can't possibly picture out the exact reaction of our people when they know about this. And even if it's a positive one, I still can't risk the safety of our child."

"I'll die first before I let anything happen to you or to our child, do you understand that? So please Cait, I need you to consider this."

At his complete and utmost sincerity, Caitlin wanted to say yes. A life with him is the only thing she's ever wanted and now that she's carrying his child, everything seemed to go their way for once. But the lingering effects of the truth she has learned a couple of days ago is like an incurable disease flowing through her veins. And no matter what she does, it's just not going away.

"I...I'm sorry Barry but I can't do that."

"Caitlin, that's my child too! You don't get to leave the decision making all to yourself!" He never was the one to shout and lose his cool but when it comes to her, he's always been a whirlwind of emotions.

"Barry, you don't understand-"

"So tell me! Tell me so I could understand. Stop keeping me in the dark, Cait." This time, he was the one who created the distance between them.

"What do you mean-"

"I know you're keeping something from me. Don't even ask why or how because believe it or not, I know you more than what you seem to realize."

Caitlin was taken aback by what he said. She knew he's always had that power over her, a power that neither can she could fully understand. It's like he can read her like an open book and there's no denying that he can discern whenever she's keeping something from him.

They could feel each other's distress but neither of them can stay mad for too long. And as always, Barry's the first one to make amends.

"Please, love. If not for me then for the sake of our child." His closed the distance once again, making her look at him straight in the eyes.

"Okay." She breathed out.

"Alright. Why don't we settle on the bed first? I don't want to stress you and the baby more than I already had."

Before she could say anything, he's picking her up bridal style and made his way to the bed before settling her down. He proceeded on taking off her sandals and his as he laid gently down the bed beside her. He let her head rest on his chest as he put an arm around her and his hand unconsciously went to caress her belly.

Caitlin just lied there, mesmerized by the man before her. She was made of magic and everything enchanting but she hasn't found anything more wonderful than him. She showed him how much she appreciates him by kissing him squarely on the lips and said,

"Thanks, Barry."

He smiled at her, "There's no need, okay? You know I live for these moments where I get to be your hero and devote the rest of my life taking care of you."

"You're such a romantic sap, you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Absolutely. But maybe that's why I'm head over heels for you." She winked at him and he went bright red before he countered,

"Come again? I'm afraid I didn't hear any of that."

Caitlin let out a giggle that could make his senses come alive. She then lifted her head from his chest to give him a passionate kiss. He didn't hesitate to return the favor and they ended up entangled beneath the covers with her almost straddling him. Just as things started to heat up, Barry broke the kiss and said,

"Okay, okay. We need to stop this. I know what you're doing and trust me, I've already fallen for your charms, my Enchantress, but you don't get to distract me from the truth. Now tell me what's really going on."

She let out a sigh for she knew there's no way he'll let her out of this one, "This is a lot to take in and it can possibly change the way you see things but love, I need you to believe in what I say, do you understand?"

"Yes. Just please, we don't get to keep secrets from each other starting today, okay? Promise me."

"I promise."

They sealed the deal with yet another sweet kiss. A moment of silence has passed until Caitlin decided that it's time for him to know the truth. She gave him a look of understanding then proceeded.

"My mother, the former enchantress, she had a vision when I was born. She envisioned that a child would be born through me that's half human, half elemental. And just like what you mentioned, the child would be the symbol of unity between your world and mine."

Barry's eyes widened, not actually expecting the truth to be that way, "Wait, you knew that this is going to happen, Cait? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. The only ones who knew were my parents and The Council. A vision is supposed to be kept as a secret, especially from the ones involved to prevent it from running the risk of actually not happening."

"You mean like jinxing it?"

"Exactly. That's why my mother made sure that it's actually happening before she let me know about the vision. And I'm afraid she didn't just let me see it for the sake of knowing."

"What do you mean?"

When she said that it was a lot to take in, she was definitely not faking it. Caitlin detached herself from Barry to reach something on the bedside table. Barry followed her movements with his eyes and stopped when she got something in her hand. It's a ball of crystal, different shades of light dancing on the inside.

"You see this? Just before my parents died, they entrusted me this, telling me that it holds a piece of information that could possibly bring our worlds together for good. I was young so I didn't understand it back then. As time passed, I tried everything to decipher it but no matter what I do, I can't seem to make it work."

She fiddled with the orb yet again, a crease forming on her forehead like it always did whenever she tries to crack the code the ball holds.

"That's the case until the day after we..." She trailed off, cheeks burning red as she thought of what was she going to say. Barry knew exactly what she meant so he assured her by saying,

"Trust me, I get what you mean, love." He chuckled a bit and kissed her forehead.

She smiled shyly, "Right. I saw it glowing and when I touched it, I saw the vision about our child. Love, our baby is going to be a boy."

"Really?" His smile growing wide as he still couldn't believe that this was all happening. For the first time since his mother's murder, everything feels like it was falling into its rightful place.

Barry looked over to Caitlin, trying to imagine the life that they were going to have together. But instead of seeing a smile on her face, he saw a look of worry. He suddenly remembered the main point of this conversation.

"Tell me what more did you see in that orb, Cait. I need to know."

She looked hesitant but he encouraged her to trust him by taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She closed her eyes and talked softly,

"A warning. Apparently, someone is against the idea of the vision coming true."

"What? Why would someone think like that? I don't know but isn't everyone longs for peace and harmony?"

"Love, I wish everyone has a heart like yours but we both know that good will never really exist without evil."

"Wait, are you saying that someone is trying to hurt our child? Cait, you know I'll do everything to protect you two."

"I know that but I'm not gonna lie to you, you're no match for him."

"Him? How did you know it was a him? Did you meet him already? Did he hurt you? Cait-"

"Barry, relax." She took his face in her hands to ease him, "No, I haven't seen him. I think I just heard of him once when I was young but the topic always seemed taboo. There had been rumors that he was banished for turning evil when he tried to use his powers against people. He's a mystery maybe that's why he was called the Dark-"

"Enigma." He finished off.

"How did you know that?" She asked, shock evident on her features.

"Felicity may have mentioned it." He shrugged.

"Ugh, I told her to keep this a secret between us." She pinched the bridge of her nose, making a mental note about sharing secrets with her best friend then suddenly she remembered the promise she made to him earlier, "But I guess it doesn't matter now that we have a no secret policy."

"And you better keep that because there's no way I'm going to end up almost jumping off the cliff again." He was half smiling, but she can sense some seriousness in his voice.

"And there's no way I'm going to let you. God Barry, you really had me worried there."

"You started it. Don't ever disappear on me like that again cause heaven knows I'd risk everything for you."

"I know, love. And I'm really sorry." She said, kissing his cheek in apology.

"It's okay. Now I understand why you had to do that. If I was in your place, I could've done worse. I'd probably take you and our child away and never come back."

"And then what? Leave our people in chaos and give the Dark Enigma what he wanted? I don't think so."

"Is that what he aims for? To throw our worlds into disaster?"

"I'm not really sure, maybe. All I know is that he doesn't want this baby to be born. He doesn't want our worlds to be united. I think that's why he..."

He saw a flicker of confusion in her eyes, like she just learned something absurd, "Love, what is it?"

"Barry, there's something more that you need to know." Seeing the shocked expression on his face, she took a moment to consider what his reaction's going to be especially this issue is sensitive for him, "This is just my speculation so please consider that this could also be entirely false."

"Okay. What is it?"

"You told me that the night when your mother died, there were strange sparkling lights surrounding her, right?"

"Yes. Wait, what does the death of my mother had to do with all these?" He said, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I think the Dark Enigma...he killed your mother."

"Wh-what? How-Cait...this can't be. You must be mistaken because there's no way...right? He wouldn't actually kill my mother just to-"

"Barry, calm down. Hey, hey, look at me." She took his shaking hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "I know this idea is absurd but love, you can't deny that there's a possibility of him doing this."

Barry was silent for a while, letting all this information, this...crazy twist masqueraded by a man who has issues to make sense when it wasn't supposed to. For so long he has been working himself up just to find a lead to his mother's murder but he was always left empty-handed. It felt like it happened without a trace, nothing but questions after never ending questions.

"I...I just don't get it, Cait. It just doesn't make sense."

"Except that it does." She said, her tone soft as if she's not believing it herself.

His ears perk up to that, "What do you mean?"

"Come to think of it Barry, the decree, the war...it all boils down to the night your mother was murdered. Her death is the turning point of everything, the one thing that could possibly alter what's already been prophesied."

She has a point and a very well-thought one at that. He spent so many sleepless nights trying to think of the culprit's motive but now that it's actually right in front of him, he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"This...it's a lot to take in."

"I know, Barry. But like I've said, it's only a speculation, my way of making sense through all this because...if he's really that dangerous and insane, then the more reason to keep this baby a secret."

In that moment, Barry realized that it wasn't only him who's being affected by all this. Truth be told, Caitlin and their child are the ones who's at stake here, them and possibly the future of their people.

"But how are we going to do that? Even if you're The Enchantress, there's no way we can hide your pregnancy."

He blurted out, thinking of ways of how to pull this off even when he can't make sense of it himself. All he knows is that he can't let this _thing_ , this Dark Enigma to have control over their lives. And if Caitlin's speculation was true, then the more he needs to stop him, even if that meant tainting his hands with blood.

"Caitlin, we can't let him rule over our lives. I'm going to find him and get rid of him for good."

There's a deadly glint in his eyes and Caitlin didn't like it one bit. She knew Barry would do everything for her, for them even if it meant sacrificing his own life. He's reckless that way but she had her own stubbornness too.

"No."

"Cait-"

"I said no." She untangled herself from Barry as she sat up on the bed, making him do the same.

"I'm not letting you face this alone, Caitlin. I know I don't have powers but I'm not gonna stand there and let you-"

"You don't even know where to find him! He's called the Dark Enigma for a reason, Barry. Even Felicity couldn't locate him. Whoever he is, he's much too powerful than we can imagine." She snapped at him, letting all her fears and worries out as she pounded on the bed with clenched fists.

"I...I'm sorry, Barry. I didn't mean to-I just can't bear the thought of losing you."

Barry reached out to her and embraced her tightly, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Love, I can't lose either of you. If I have to abandon the kingdom then-"

"Don't even think about it, Barry. He's after our child, The Enchantress's child..." She trailed off, an idea popping up in her brilliant mind, "Wait, I think that's it."

"What?" He exclaimed, knowing that Caitlin came up with a plan to get through such difficult situation as she always does.

"I'm gonna have to...go through this pregnancy not as The Enchantress."

Barry gave her a dumbfounded look, opening and closing his mouth as if he couldn't put his thoughts in order but before he could utter a comprehensible word, Caitlin beat him to it.

"Look, the Dark Enigma is after the child in my mother's vision, a child that The Enchantress has to bear. So I thought that if I could disguise as anything other than being the enchantress, he would never know that our child exists."

"Are you saying that you're the one who's going to abandon your people? Cait-"

"No, of course not. I'll have to use my powers to create a temporary illusion of The Enchantress in the time of my pregnancy but I'm going to need Felicity's help big time. It's risky and not entirely flawless but I couldn't think any other way to get through this." Her brows furrowed at her own idea but it's the only sensible albeit insane idea that could possibly leave their child unharmed, rather undetected.

Barry squeezed her hands to show support and said, "Hey, don't worry about it too much. We'll gonna work on this together and who knows, by the time the baby is born, we already found a way to bring the harmony back between our worlds."

She smiled at his positivity, "But I still have one thing left unsolved. I don't know what kind of disguise I'll change into."

"Please, that's the easy part." He smiled at her cheekily.

"How come?"

"Well, just to remind you love, the king is yet to find his queen. And do I need to repeat myself? There's no other woman I want to marry but you."

If they were in a different situation, she would've been the happiest being alive. She would've squealed excitedly, give him a bone-crushing hug and most probably a long passionate kiss.

But they weren't.

"Barry... This is just a temporary setup. You can't make lifetime decisions out of this."

"I know but if you're asking me not to be with you throughout this pregnancy then you're mistaken."

Caitlin knew it was futile to argue with him especially when he had already made up his mind. Besides, it may be the last time that they could actually be together because there was a vital part of the plan that she has yet to disclose to him.

"Barry?"

"Yes, love?"

"If I agree to be your queen, I'm gonna have to ask a favor in return."

She could see a smile creeping up his face and it only grows brighter the longer she stares at it so she had to look away. She couldn't bring herself to see that smile fade away for what she's about to say.

"Anything."

"Promise me that...you'll take care of our child. Even if..." She trailed off as she tried to control her tears from spilling. "...even if I'm not with you anymore."

Her words were like daggers to Barry's heart. For a minute there, he actually thought that they really had a shot at finally being together. He thought that this child will change everything, that it's nature's way of bringing things back to how they were. But clearly, he was wrong.

Fate and destiny hasn't been their friend ever since. Or has it?

Yes, it was.

But then the Dark Enigma had to come and take that away from them. Why was life so unfair? Why did the vision gave them a spark of hope only to be washed away by that one force of evil?

As much as he wants to do something about this whole ordeal, there's nothing he can do for now but wait, hope and pray that his loved ones will get through this unharmed.

"Why...why wouldn't you be there anymore?"

He closed his eyes, waiting for her answer even though he knew exactly what she was going to say. He shut his eyes tighter, hoping it will prevent the tears from flowing but he knew it was futile.

He felt her hands tremble as she tried to wipe away his tears. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that she's crying too. Then he felt her soft lips on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose until finally it reached his own.

"I love you, you and our son so much. So I need you to promise me-"

"I promise. Everything. I love you too, Cait. But you can't stop me from finding him, okay? I'll do anything to stop him and bring everything back to the way it was before."

"And I'll do the exact same thing. But in the meantime, we need to work on this plan. Make sure it will go well for the next nine months."

Nine months.

That's how long their love story will last. But both of them refused to believe in it. For somehow, deep down, they just knew they'll find a way back to each other.

They always do.

"What happens after...nine months?"

"Love, you're gonna have to let me die."

* * *

 **AN: I want to apologize for the cliffhangers. I'll make sure to cover those in the next parts. I only have one more prequel left to write and a couple of sequels before the epilogue so I want to thank you guys for supporting this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it.**

 **-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sequel**

 **•••**

 **In the Light of Day**

 _Part II_

* * *

"The forest. It's burning."

It only took those four words to send their worlds crumbling down to the pit of chaos. Barry knew that the worse is yet to come and when he thought he had readied himself for this exact situation with all those years of preparation, he was clearly mistaken for he was clueless of what he would do if anything happens to her.

"No..."

He was brought out of his misery when he heard the grief-stricken expression of his son just standing a few feet behind him. Caleb has both of his hands on either side of his head, eyes full of unshed tears as he tried and failed to come into terms of the news he had just heard.

Seeing his son in such a state is what made Barry snap out of it. He understood his worry, his grief, knowing that the one woman they held dear is in danger. He knew of how devastated and broken they will be if Caitlin gets hurt so he refused to let this situation come to that point. Keeping his emotions intact and bringing out his persona as the king, he began to formulate the plan, sending orders to his men in complete urgency.

"Cisco, what's the situation?"

"It seemed that the fire came from the heart of the forest, sire. Cait-I mean, The Enchantress must have been trying to stop the fire from growing but it's quickly spreading throughout the forest."

"Gather all our soldiers and everyone available to help put out the fire. Leave all our boundaries open and make sure there are healers stationed at the nearest exit." Barry ordered, knowing they have to act fast to avoid as many casualties as possible.

"Right away, sire." Cisco rushed out of the room, only to come back a moment later with a conflicted expression on his face.

"Sire, about the decree-"

Barry cut him off immediately, "Lives are at stake here Cisco, I think we could set aside that rule for once."

He nodded quickly and soon enough, soldiers and commoners alike were hand in hand in helping to carry buckets upon buckets of water and setting up tents for the injured people. Barry ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply as he hoped for a better outcome when all of this is over. Seeing his people being anything but willing to help the ones over their boundaries, makes him hopeful that the things of the past should really stay to where it was supposed to be.

Going over to where his son sat, still in shock and anxiety, he laid his hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and said, "Caleb, I know how hard for you this situation is but I need you to be strong and keep your mind focused. Not only for your mother but also for this kingdom. If anything happens to me-"

"What?" Caleb suddenly stood up, facing his father with confusion in his eyes. Seeing his father's expression, with that of resolve and determination, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Building up the courage of his own, he looked sternly at him and said, "I'm coming with you, Father."

"No."

"Father-"

"I know you mean well Caleb but there's no way I'm letting you come with me."

"But Mother needs me!" He all but shouted. Caleb knew exactly why his father is doing this but he just can't stand here at the safety of the palace when he knew his parents will be facing the danger head on. "I know you wanted me to be safe Father but I just can't stand here knowing that Mother could be in danger. I haven't told anyone yet, even Mother but I've been developing this powers and I think-"

"Enough!" Barry's voice boomed at the confines of the room, making the tension thicker than it already was. He knew how much of his son took after him and he shouldn't really be surprised that being noble as much as it is being stubborn, is already one of those characteristics but right now is not the best time for his son to hold onto that trait.

"Listen to me, son." Barry looked at him sincerely and hoped he would get his point across to where Caleb would actually understand him. "Your mother and I, we sacrificed everything for you and our people. We did everything in our power to keep you safe knowing there's someone out there wanting to destroy our peace and harmony, wanting to destroy us. We've been dealing with this situation for far too long, always with anxiety and worry to when it's actually going to happen it almost sent us over the edge. There are times when I just wanted to give up and ran away from all of this but how can I when your mother had stayed strong and hopeful knowing that someday we'll be able to live together in harmony again? We don't even know how or when but your mother had always held onto that hope that's why you can't go out there with me."

Caleb looked at his father with pride and adoration, so much more for his mother who was left alone to fight this battle on her own on the other side of the border. He knew of what his parents are willing to sacrifice - even their lives - just to protect him and preserve the harmony and peace that once was lost. So with a heavy heart, he painstakingly nodded to his father, assuring him that he'll be where he was supposed to be.

Barry gave his son a tight hug, telling him to look after his grandfather Henry and their people when worse comes to worst. He hugged him back in return, tighter as he nodded in assurance that he will do as he was told and more. With one more look at his son, he said, "You are that hope, Caleb. _You_ are _our_ hope."

* * *

Donning on his full armor, Barry went after his soldiers into the wood, finding the Green Arrow leading the way as he guided their men to help the people out of the forest safely.

The fire has decreased vigorously, only a couple of trees still on fire as he noticed a thin shade of mist surrounding the whole forest. Knowing exactly what caused this, rather who, he immediately made his way to the source of it, heading straight into the heart of the forest.

Dismounting his horse, he carefully threaded through the ashes and burnt wood, making sure that everyone was on their way outside the forest where they could breathe fresh air. The entire woodland is almost covered in smoke but it's slowly dissipating together with the mist that had once surrounded the whole forest.

Dragging his feet down the path that he knew all too well, he couldn't help the pounding of his heart as he thought of every possible scenario that could unfold before him. He knew that the forest is well guarded by the Enchantress and there's no way that she'll let something as drastic as this happen unless someone with their own power would go against her.

That thought alone had him shaking to the core. He barely survived without Caitlin by his side and now that the possibility of her being truly gone started looming over him, he'll never know for sure whether he'll be able to live in a world without her in it.

Fueled by the need to see her unharmed, he immediately went to the heart of the forest. Sadness washing over him as memories of the last time he went here came crashing back to him. Those were the happiest moments of his life and up until now, he still holds onto that hope that things will get back to the way they were.

He was startled out of his reverie when he heard a sudden movement from behind the trees leading to the small clearing at the very heart of the forest. His feet were quicker than his mind as he ran there without a second thought, not minding the danger that could be waiting for him from the other side.

As soon as he reached the clearing, he almost forgot how to breathe when he saw someone standing there. Their back was to him but he'd recognize that form everywhere.

It was her.

His Enchantress.

His Caitlin.

He was a loss for words as he couldn't believe that she's actually there, within his reach and not just in his dreams. Heaven knows how long he had waited for this very moment and now that it's actually happening, he can't help but feel like this is all too good to be true. Taking a tentative step towards her, he finally said her name like he'd been longing to do for the last seventeen years.

"Caitlin."

Time seemed to have slowed down when she turned to face him, one hand upon her heart as she gasped when he saw him standing before her. Her expression was a mixture of countless emotions. Everything coming all at once but one thing is very visible – love.

"Barry…"

He didn't waste a single second to come running home to her and she was very welcoming of the gesture as she met him halfway. As soon as their bodies touched, nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was just him and her, just like how it's supposed to be.

Barry engulfed her in a tight hug, never wanting to let her go and so did she. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her by the waist, getting intoxicated by her scent that was all too familiar to him. They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity, reveling in the presence of each other as they were finally reunited.

Of course, it was Barry who first pulled away from their tight embrace, only to move his hands from her waist to caress her face. Caleb was right when he said that his mother has grew more beautiful with time, something Barry was very delighted to see for himself in person.

No words were exchanged between the two of them for it seemed like they don't really needed it since they can fully understand one another by just the look in their eyes. They both shared the same look of love and longing, awe and adoration as they continued to gaze at each other.

When it finally dawned to the both of them that it wasn't just a dream, Barry didn't wait a second more to capture her lips with his, savoring her in a searing kiss that they deprived themselves of for far too long.

The way Caitlin reciprocated let him know that she had missed him just as he did her and the intensity of the kiss is nothing but the proof of it. She caressed his face as desperately as he does, clinging onto him as if she's afraid that he might be gone again.

It's no surprise that they had felt tears in each other's face, breaking apart when the need for air has become a necessity. Barry kept their foreheads in touch as he closed his eyes, fingers gently rubbing her cheeks to rid of the ugly tears that has fallen from her eyes.

He held her close, too close and yet she didn't mind. There are a thousand words that he wanted to say – seventeen years was a long time and each day has filled him with too much story to tell. But he knew if there are words that he wanted to say first, it will be words out of his heart.

"I never stopped loving you, Cait. Not even a second. There was never a day that I didn't think of you. Love-"

"I know, Barry. Believe me, I know." She stole a kiss from him, lasting a second too short for his liking. "I can feel it in here." She held his hand against her heart, closing his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of it.

"And for the record, I never stopped loving you, too." She smiled that teasing smile she had only reserved for him, making his heart flutter at the fondness of it.

It was his turn to steal a kiss, this one longer than the one they shared before. When they finally broke apart, he stared at her eyes, missing the warmth they bring into the corners of his being. His smile slowly fell apart when he saw something else in there, along with its usual flare, he saw tiredness in it, bursting him out of the bubble he was in.

"Wait, love, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He leaned back to assess if she's alright. Her clothes were as pristine as she is but there are still burn marks and dirt littering the satin here and there.

"No need to worry, love. I'm okay. Just a little tired from consuming that much energy to be able to contain the fire." She smiled brightly at him, easing his worries for she knew how much of a worrier he is.

"You know, I can never not worry when to comes you, right?"

"I guess some things don't really change, huh? You're still such a worrier, _Your Majesty_."

She smirked at him, teasing him like they were never apart for too long. His smiled back brighter, feeling like he had everything he needed right here.

"And you're still such a tease, My Enchantress."

Her laugh was something he considers as one of his greatest treasures in the world and he has long vowed to keep her smiling for the rest of their lives. He was about to say something when he felt her tense up, her eyes that once held happiness has turned to anxiety and worry.

"Cait-"

She put one finger upon his lips to silence him, fright lacing her voice as she said the very words that they've been dreading to hear.

"He's here."

* * *

Everything went too fast for Barry to catch up with. As soon as he heard those words coming from her lips, he immediately felt the loss when she broke their hug, using her body as a shield as she desperately shoved him behind her.

But Barry was not having any of it.

He was determined to fight this battle together with her, even when he's sure she wouldn't approve of his reasons. He has been living under her protection for far too long but now it's time for him to stay by her side when he knew she needed him the most.

"What are you doing, Barry?!" She asked, trying and failing to keep herself calm while he does something as stupid like facing the danger head on.

"I know you would want me to leave and let you fight this battle alone but I just can't stand here and do nothing while the love of my life risks her own life once again. We're in this together, Cait."

He made a bold move of coming from behind her and stand on her side, clutching her hand in his as he stared her down.

"Barry, this isn't the time to be so stubborn. We don't even know what we're facing here!"

"Then the more reason to fight this together, Cait. I know you worry about me but don't you get it? I'm just as frightened about losing you as you are about losing me. This is no longer your own battle, love. It's ours, for your people and mine as well."

He had that look in his eyes that she knows all too well. As much as she didn't want him here diving head on to danger, she knew there's nothing she can do when he had set his mind about something as crucial as this.

Arguing would do them no good so as much as she disagrees with herself for what she's about to do, she threw all caution to the wind and asked the high heavens to shine mercy upon them.

Closing her eyes as she felt his hand squeeze hers tightly, she took a deep breath before facing his determined jade orbs. "Okay."

He hugged her so tight, saying everything he has to say in that one loving gesture. "Thank you."

They stood there for like an eternity, waiting for the worst to come as they readied themselves to fight. Barry drew his sword, the metal shining in flawless rays as he prayed a silent prayer that everything would end according to their favor.

The sound of the wind howling has intensified, together with the snapping of branches coming closer and closer - teasing them. It wasn't long before a hooded figure emanating with a dark aura came from behind the fallen trees, ashes surrounding him as he took another step closer to them.

It didn't take a second look for Barry to recognize him – the memories of that night too painful it still haunts him every waking moment. He'd recognized those shadows accompanying this monster everywhere for not even a moment did he stop to find him to avenge his mother and preserve the harmony he had brutally destroyed.

He gripped his weapon tighter, venom lacing his voice as he readied himself to attack.

"It's you! You're the one who murdered my mother!"

He took a step forward to launch at the hooded figure when he felt Caitlin's hand gripping his wrist.

"Barry." Her word came with a warning, shaking her head slightly to remind him not to make any drastic movement.

He took a deep breath, trying hard not let his emotions get the best of him. "Who are you and why did you kill my mother?"

A low teasing chuckle came from the mysterious figure before them, taunting them as he took a step closer to where they stood.

Barry almost lost his patience at their enemy's display of nonchalance. They have suffered enough because of him and yet he doesn't seem a bit remorseful at all.

"Answer me!"

The Dark Enigma clicked his tongue, a smirk visible from the small space between the hood and his long dark cloak.

"Patience, Your Majesty. I thought by now you would've had me all figured out." He slowly put his hands on either side of the hood, revealing his face completely as he stared right into their souls. He cocked his head to one side, his bloody veins a stark contrast to his pale skin as he craned his neck towards Caitlin. "Especially you, Enchantress. Or would you prefer I call you _Snow?_ Just like old times."

Caitlin gasped as soon as she heard that name come out of his mouth. She can only remember one person calling her that. But he can't be him for she will surely recognize his face. And this, this is not him.

It's impossible.

"Master Harrison? I...I thought-"

"Ah, glad you could still recognize me despite the tragic change in my appearance but-"

"Cait, you know him?"

Barry's voice is filled with bewilderment, his face in utter shock as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

Before Caitlin can answer him, the Dark Enigma had beat her to it, as if taunting them that he's always going to be one step ahead of them. "Of course she does. One can never forget their greatest mentor, right Snow?"

"But you're supposed to be dead! You have been banished from our land a long time ago. Even The Council confirmed your death. Unless..." She bit her lower lip in contemplation, thinking of every possibility that might have occurred for him to successfully get himself off the grid. It didn't take that long for her brilliance to figure it out. "The change in your appearance wasn't because of magic, was it? You actually killed a man and took over his body. How could you do such a thing?!"

Her anger had reverberated throughout the whole forest, making a huge gust of wind scatter the leaves and ashes all around them.

"I've done worse believe me." He snickered, sending a cocky grin to Barry. "Starting off with killing his mother while she begs me to leave his son alone. But I guess I wasn't that good at keeping promises, was I? Because now, I'm gonna have to kill you both."

His gaze intensified as he stepped closer to them, every step he took left a nasty mark in its wake.

"How dare you! We did you no wrong! Why are you making us suffer this much?" Barry pointed his sword at him, clearly not having enough patience for any of his tricks and games.

"Ah, ah, ah." He wiggled a finger towards them, eyes growing darker as he clenched his other fist to his side. "That's where you're wrong, Bartholomew. You see, if the two of you did not come to this world, I would've been the one taking over not just as the Guardian of the forest but also as a king to the whole kingdom. My kind and yours shouldn't be living in equality as you both desired for we are obviously the more superior race here. We have powers and you don't. Yet you act as if we were equals. What a preposterous thought."

"We were created to live in harmony and you know that. My father-"

"Your father is one selfish man, Snow! He didn't want anyone else to take over the forest even when he knew that I was more than capable of doing so. He denied me of what's supposedly mine just because he thought that his selfish act would bring about the greater good when it does not!"

"How is that possible? Only the firstborn of the Guardian should bear the responsibility of taking over the forest unless The Council has found someone else worthy of the power. But it will only happen once during a Blue Moon. So that means..."

"Had it all figured out now, did you?" He scoffed. "That night when your father is supposed to bestow upon me the power of the Guardian was the same night that you were born. And together with your first cry was a vision that can seal the fate of our kind and theirs for good. You and this man will bring to this world a child. A child that would solidify the bond between us and them."

His voice held nothing but disgust and apathy as his heart was long far gone. He was deprived of anything but revenge, seeking it at all costs as if it was the only reason for his existence.

"Your father did not hesitate to share the vision to The Council, even when he knew full well that they had found someone worthy to take his place. He made them believe that the vision would be the best thing that'll ever happen to us and they agreed with no second thought. And where does that leave me, huh? They banished me just because I insisted to claim what's rightfully mine."

The dark aura surrounding him has intensified, the ground shaking beneath him as he readied himself to accomplish the very thing he had been chasing for years now.

"No. They banished you because you were selfish. The Council had seen a drastic change in your heart. What once was pure and forgiving has turned out greedy, power-hungry and selfish." Caitlin stood her ground. Now that everything is slowly coming into light, she had never felt the need to protect their son and their people as she did now. She glanced at Barry and seeing the fire and determination in his eyes, she knew there's no turning back from here.

This is where it will all end.

"You even killed my mother to prevent the vision from happening but I'll have you know, you will never ever succeed." Barry sneered, finally knowing the reason for his mother's death.

"Funny, you could say that. Is seventeen years of separation not that long enough for you? Well, I'm here to make it permanent. Don't worry."

At those words, the ground started shaking more violently, cracks started forming from beneath his feet to where they stood. Caitlin was quick to react with a spell of her own, turning water into icicles as she fired directly to the enemy.

She noticed that the Dark Enigma has tried going to Barry first, sending a blast of dark matter his way.

"Run, Barry, run!" She exclaimed but Barry was a second too slow to dodge the last wave of the attack that sent him flying towards a fallen tree.

"Barry!"

She was about to get to him when the same blast came surging towards her, only this time she was able to deflect it with her own powers.

"I told you their kind was no match for us. Why even bother to coexist with them?" He cocked his head to where Barry was lying on the ground, mocking him as he lay there unmoving.

"You are out of your mind!" She formed crystal shards with one hand as she controlled the ground with the other, successfully keeping the enemy in place. She has managed to graze his arm and leg but he had done a great job in shielding himself that the damage was barely visible.

"Not bad, Snow. Now it's my turn."

* * *

On the other side of the forest, Caleb felt utterly useless as he stood there watching and waiting for the outcome of the situation. He had been aiding the people to the extent of his power but despite all his efforts, the feeling of helplessness suddenly took over him knowing that his parents were in an all out war with the enemy.

He doesn't have a clue to what was happening inside the forest but he could feel it in his gut that whatever they were facing, it's far more dangerous even for his parents.

With another loud crack and a darker beam of light shining to the sky, he did not hesitate to pick up his sword, racing through the entrance of the forest when he felt a firm hand keeping him in place.

"Sire, don't do this."

It was Cisco who prevented him from diving head on to danger, his eyes pleading as he gripped his wrist tighter.

"Let me go." He yanked his hand away from his uncle's grip. "Mother and Father are in danger. I can feel it. They need me."

"But the people need you too!" Cisco exclaimed, eyes unwavering. "They had trusted me to look after you if anything happens to them because they believe that you're the last remaining hope this world needs. Don't fail our people, Caleb. Don't fail your parents."

Caleb understood where his uncle was coming from but he couldn't just shake off the feeling overwhelming him. It's like the forest has been calling out to him, drawing him close as it whispers a plea to his ear.

"Forgive me, Uncle Cisco. But there's something else that I need to do."

With that, he came sprinting toward the heart of the forest, leaving Cisco behind as he searched for his parents. As if the wind and the leaves has been guiding him, it didn't take long for him to find a small clearing where most of the energy has been coming from.

He hid behind a large oak, assessing the situation first before revealing himself. From his point of view, he could see that his mother was engaged in battle with a hooded figure. His aura was too dark it made him feel a bit dizzy just by staring at it.

On the far side of the clearing, he found his father lying on the ground. His armor totally wrecked as his sword lay in pieces just a foot beyond his reach. He had the urge to cry at the situation where his parents are in but he refused to.

He is the son of The Enchantress and The King, there's no room for weakness and doubt when it comes to saving the people he loved most.

A painful scream had his attention returning to his mother. His eyes widening at the sight of crimson liquid tainting her pristine robes as a huge gash formed cutting through her shoulder blades.

He then saw his father coming to her aid, limping as he gathered everything that he had to protect her. He wanted to move but it felt like his feet were glued to the ground, his throat dry as he couldn't scream even if he wanted to.

If he thought he'd seen the worst, he's clearly mistaken. Because what happened next shook him to the core.

A sight he would never ever forget.

* * *

Barry never felt so scared in his life. He had never imagined their reunion to be this tragic, with the love of his life soaking in her own blood as she continued to battle until her last breath.

Being the optimist, he had always hoped for their happy ending, seeing their child grow up with them in his side is more than what he could've ask for. That was his lifelong dream, spend the rest of his days with them until he was wrinkly and old but utterly loved nonetheless.

So when he saw Caitlin wounded, he didn't hesitate to come to her rescue even when he knew he was no match against their enemy. If he'd die right now, he'd die protecting her.

Grabbing a broken piece of his sword, he sprinted to the blindside of the Dark Enigma, taking him by surprise as he successfully lodged the shrapnel onto his back. But in return, he was pierced by a dark crystal of his own, grazing his arm but the effect was instantaneous.

"Barry, no!"

Caitlin was immediately by his side, eyes widening in fear as she saw the wound from the attack. His veins has started growing dark, breathing becoming laboured as his body struggled to keep up with the damage. She cradled him in her arms, raising his head to help him breathe.

"No, no, no. Love, stay with me. Please just keep your eyes open." She pleaded as he kept on struggling to stay awake.

"Cait..." He croaked, eyes shining with unshed tears as he felt like this will be his end, how tragic it may be. "I...I just want you to know that I love you and I always will..."

"No, Barry, don't say that. I just had you back. You can't leave me like this, please." Her eyes were free-flowing with tears at this point, angrily rolling down her cheeks as she couldn't contain the feeling of losing him. She knew the possibilities long before they faced him but never did she expect to see herself grieving over the love of her life just when they had just gotten back together.

"Love, if I don't make it, I want you to keep on living. You and Caleb deserve the world but I'm afraid that the only one I can offer is a world without me in it. But even then, I know you'll be able to fulfill our life-long dream to unite our people, live in harmony just like we did. I believe that you alone can do it, Cait. Because you're my Enchantress, my hero. Keep on smiling for me, will you?"

His eyes were slowly closing, breath coming in short pants as he struggled to stay awake.

"Love, no...please, don't leave me." She touched her forehead with his, keeping him as close as possible for she refuse to live a life without him.

Caitlin was a vision of hope and peace and up to this point, she's still hoping for a better outcome from this. She refused to give him up for she believes there's still that happy ending waiting for them. So without a second thought, she gathered up what's remaining of her powers to save him, even when it meant she'd be the one to die.

"Cait...I love you."

"I love you, too. That's why I'm doing this."

She parted his lips as she gave him a searing kiss, transferring all her energy to him in an attempt to heal him. A blinding light had consumed them, instantly closing up their wounds and cleansing their bodies.

It wasn't long before Barry was taking in a sharp breath, gasping as he felt his senses come back to life. His first view was of hers and if this was what heaven looked like, he'd be okay with being dead.

"Barry!"

She engulfed him in a hug, sobbing as she nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck.

"Cait? What happened? Are you alright?" He slowly sat up, caressing her face in his hands and wiped her tears.

"I'm okay now that you are."

Confused, he asked, "What did you do?"

"She had sacrificed what's left of her powers to save you. And it wasn't long before she sacrifices herself for this world. Such a pity." He chuckled darkly, knowing full well what Caitlin's intentions were.

"Cait, what is he talking about?" He rasped, feeling utterly confused for what's about to happen.

"I trust that you will fulfill our dream, love. Even when I won't be there with you to see it." She stood up and proudly faced the enemy, knowing that if she dies, she'll surely take him with her.

"You know, I have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill you but you're always a little too powerful for me if I must admit. But after seventeen years of hiding in the shadows, I finally felt your powers waning and I wonder why. But I guess it doesn't matter now since you won't be getting in my way." He smirked at her, extending his hand for the final attack. "Finally."

Before he could strike, a voice boomed from behind the tree, revealing himself as he stood there covered in a glowing mist.

"Leave my mother alone!"

Unbeknownst to him, the seal that his mother had once given him had finally faded, granting him access to a higher power they never knew he possessed.

Even when Caitlin had suspected that her son would most probably inherit her powers, it shouldn't be manifesting until he's eighteen if everything stood by tradition.

"Caleb? No! You can't be here!" Caitlin exclaimed as Barry stood behind her mirroring the worry on her face.

The Dark Enigma slowly turned to him, narrowing his eyes at Caleb in an attempt to decipher his identity. Something tells him that he had failed even before he had a chance to fight but being driven with anger and envy, he won't stop until he finds the unrightful justice for him.

"And who could you be, young man?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with."

With a mere extension of his hand, the whole forest seemed to acknowledge his presence. The trees dancing along the breeze that came as his aid, the wind enveloping him in a protective manner. He directed all of his energy to the enemy, holding onto to his parents' belief of him being their hope.

True to their word, his victory shone together with a single beacon of light - a beam of hope for all of them to see.

He had done it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prequel**

 **•••**

 **Into the Woods**

 _Part III_

* * *

 _Nine_.

"My Queen."

Barry called out from where he stood near the garden's fountain, staring at the beauty a few feet in front of him whom he can finally call his. It only had been two weeks since the wedding and if there were many rumors on how he found her and where she came from arose quickly, it was all put to silence when his people came to know their queen. Just as he did, they fell in love with her immediately for she had exerted much effort in interacting with them, conversing with them as if she was truly one of them.

She slowly turned around, that simple gesture alone had Barry catching his breath. She's just so mesmerizing and breath-taking in human form, wearing clothes of his kind like she was meant to.

"My King." She curtsied, gracing him a radiant smile as she slowly walked towards him.

He didn't hesitate to meet her halfway, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around as her laughter echoed throughout the garden. By the time he put her down, he's kissing her fiercely, stopping only to put butterfly kisses around her face.

"I love you, love you, love you, love you." He said repeatedly with each kiss, making her giggle louder.

"Love, stop! You're tickling me." She said between laughter, a deep blush adorning her features from laughing too much.

"Noo..." He said, attacking her once again. They both doubled over and went down to lay on the grass.

When they both recovered from laughing, Caitlin asked, "What was that for?"

"I just wanted you to know that I love you and I'm very lucky to have you as my wife. It's more than what I could've ever dreamed of." He gazed at her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aww, my King is still as overly dramatic as before, isn't he?" She teased but the blush on her face is undeniable.

"I only speak out of the depths of my heart and you go and make fun of me? I'm offended, my Queen." He whined, clutching the fabric of his clothing right above his heart. "I couldn't bear the pain. It's too much."

Caitlin just rolled her eyes at his antics. Sometimes, she wonders whether he really did grow up to be this noble ruler the kingdom have or he's still that adorable overly dramatic teenager he was back then.

She knew exactly what the 'remedy' to his 'pain' is so after a few moments of enjoying this charade of his, she eventually gave in.

"What can I do to help ease the pain, Your Highness?"

Almost instantly, his face lit up. "Perhaps, a hug?"

She gave him a side hug as they were lying side by side to each other, cuddling to him in the process.

"Better?"

"Yeah but there's still some lingering jolt of pain. I think, this time, you'll have to kiss it better." He continued on his act and Caitlin rolled her eyes at him amusedly. But deep down, she was beyond ecstatic to be the only he allowed to see this side of his.

"Fine."

She leaned in and almost immediately, he's hungrily claiming her lips, encasing her frame in his arms as he drew her closer. When they parted for air, there's this certain look in his face.

"What is it, my love?"

"I..." He hesitates, "I just wished we could stay like this forever. I hope these whole nine months will never ever end because I don't think-"

"Hush, my love." She caressed his face in concern. "We've talked about this, right? We promised we won't entertan any negative thoughts throughout this pregnancy. Do you want our child to come out looking stressed?"

She joked but Barry could read her like an open book. She's trying to stay strong for him and for their unborn child even though it clearly breaks her from the inside. He mustered a smile at her courage, in awe of her braveness as he kissed her again.

"You really are one of a kind, my love. I will love you til the end of the earth and back."

"I love you, too, my King. Remember that you'll always be the love of my life."

 _Eight_.

The sound of feet rushing to the bathroom jolted Barry awake. Glancing at their surroundings, he noticed that it's still too early in the morning, the sun just about to rise.

He winced at the sound coming from the bathroom, knowing his wife is suffering from morning sickness again. Guess being the Enchantress and having such powers couldn't exempt her from feeling such things and he thought that if only he could take over her place, he would've done it in a heartbeat.

He immediately went to where she was crouched down in front of the toilet, holding her hair back to somehow provide some relief. She mumbled a thanks before emptying her stomach once again.

"Go away Barry. I don't want you to see me like this. I'm gross." She said, shying away from his touch.

He just chuckled at what he could probably think as a hormone-induced statement.

"Oh love, you're never gross to me, you understand that? In fact, I find you more and more wonderful each time you show how strong you are. And I'm pretty sure it'll take more than a nasty morning sickness to bring you down.

"Really?"

"Really."

He kissed the top of her head to ease her worries, gathering her hair in his hands to help her once again.

"Plus, I didn't take those braiding classes for nothing."

 _Seven_.

"Love?"

Caitlin called out to her husband softly, shifting in his arms so she could lean forward. She gently rested her chin on his bare chest while her fingers ran slowly across his collarbone to coax him awake. When he did not make any sign of waking up, she nudged her nose to his neck, before calling out to him again, "Love, wake up."

In an instant, his eyes fluttered open, arms snaking around her possessively and she couldn't help but smile at how he always seemed so protective of her.

"What is it, my love? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby-"

She chuckled at his eagerness, clearly he wouldn't be able to display such behaviour in front of his people where they've known him to always be calm and composed. It made her heart flutter knowing she's one of the few people to witness this adorable side of his.

Her giggle made his brow furrow as he asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, my love. It's just, I find it so adorable when you babble like that."

He pouted at her words. It seemed like the king tends to be more dramatic at two in the morning especially in that five-minute window between being wide awake and half asleep.

"I refused to be described as _adorable,_ My Queen. If anything, I'm your knight in shining armor oozing with charm and a deep sense of chivalry." He stated proudly, crossing his arms in front of his chest to prove his point.

Caitlin just found the gesture all the more endearing.

"Oh, my love. You're such a dork." She pinched his cheeks to further agitate him.

"Caityyy." He whined, burying his face at her neck. He started nibbling on that spot that makes her melt, using it as his leverage. He smirked when he felt Caitlin suck in a breath, hands wrapping around his back to draw him closer.

"Tell me I'm the most valiant, fearsome, manly man you've ever met." He breathed on her skin but she chuckled upon hearing his words.

" _Manly_ man?" Her chuckle turned into a full blown giggle as she watched his face contort to a frown once again.

"I'm manly, am I not?"

"Well…"

He knew what she was going to say so he did what he thought would change her mind. He went back to that spot on her neck, grazing it with his teeth time as he coaxed her to say the words he wanted to hear. "Tell me, love."

"Hmm.." Caitlin was a loss for words at his ministrations. She knew him too well and it's one of his way to get her to do something to boost his ego. But she has her own stubbornness so she simply bit her lip to avoid moaning for she knew that's when he will attack.

"What was that? I can't understand you, love." He sucked on her skin when he saw her resistance, teasing her with a bit of his tongue.

"Barry…"

"That's not the words, Cait." He smiled against her skin, teasing her even more.

"Ugh, Barry…"

"Just say it my love and I promise your reward would be very _fulfilling_." He darted his tongue out again, daring to push her over the edge but then she's surrendering.

"Alright, alright. You're the most valiant, fearsome, _manly_ man I've ever met." She rasped and just as promised he rewarded her thoroughly.

"That's right, My Queen." Then he was pushing her gently on her back, hovering above her as he gave her a searing kiss. If this is what happens when she wakes him up in the wee hours of the morning, he wouldn't have minded one bit.

His fingers was about to remove one of the straps of her nightgown when she stopped him, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Barry, I want scones and a glass of fresh orange juice."

He was beyond confused at what he just heard, "What?"

"Love, I'm craving for scones and orange juice. Can you please get me some?"

"So that's why you woke me up? You wanted scones and orange juice?"

She nodded. "Yes. The freshly baked ones, please."

"Oh, I thought you were craving for something else." He whispered, blushing at his own thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Never mind." He quickly got up and wore his robe, kissing her temple as he stood up. "Just wait here, okay love? I'm just gonna get you a fresh batch of scones and a glass of orange juice."

"Thanks, my love."

Barry hurriedly made his way down the kitchen, making the scones himself as he couldn't bear to disturb the servants this early in the morning. Good thing there's already a premade dough in the storage and while waiting for it to bake, he started on squeezing the oranges.

By the time he made it back to their bedroom, she was already asleep.

"Oh, love."

 _Six_.

"Barry?" She called out to their unusually silent room, eyes looking for any sign of her husband inside. She's been looking for him since earlier this morning and when she's about to lose hope in finding him, she bumped into one of the servants in the castle who happened to know the king's whereabouts.

She's actually surprised when the servant said that her husband is indeed inside their room for it was the first place she searched but wasn't able to find him there. So, she looked thoroughly this time, searching the many rooms inside their suite in hopes of finding him.

Oddly enough, she heard something - rather someone - in the adjacent room that Barry previously dubbed as 'off limits'. Now that she think about it, she never really had the chance to interrogate him about it.

Until now.

She walked slowly towards the room, the sounds becoming louder and louder to the point where she could make out something from it. She heard pummeling, stomping and groaning?

In her curiosity, she leaned closer to the door, planting her face on the wood as she listened intently. She knew she wasn't supposed to eavesdrop for she's aware that Barry must have a reason for this but when she heard a pained yelp, she could not resist barging into the room.

"Barry? You alright, love?" She immediately went to his side, zoning out her surroundings as she focused on him.

"Cait! What are you doing here?!" He exclaimed, standing up to meet her as he immediately ushered her out of the room.

"Bar, what-"

"You're not supposed to be here, love." He did his best to close the door behind him as he subtly covered her field of vision, unaware of his wound until she noticed it.

"Oh my gosh, love! You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing. This is just a cut-woah, that's definitely not a cut." His jaw dropped when he saw a deep gash on his right hand, the blood oozing out of it rapidly.

Caitlin didn't hesitate to use her powers, immediately closing up and cleaning the wound. She held his hand to her mouth, kissing it tenderly.

"There, all done."

"Love, you shouldn't have used your powers. What if-"

"No negative thoughts, right?"

He nodded, "Right."

She pointed to the door behind him and asked, "Care to tell me what's going on in there?"

"I...I can't." He sighed.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, I swear to you I'm not going to allow you to go back in there just to get hurt again so you better tell me what you'd been doing inside that room."

Barry weighed his options but actually, it really didn't take that much deliberation.

"Alright, fine. But I guess I'd rather show than tell." He sighed, knowing his plan will not turn out the way he wanted it to be.

He took her by the hand and led her to the room while he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with the other one.

Caitlin took in the sight of their newly made baby's room, no doubt her husband's doing with all those personal details and just the right amount of decoration. She recognized he actually kept in mind the plans they had talked about when they first learned that she's pregnant and that thought alone put happy tears in her eyes.

Before she could utter a word of thanks, Barry is leading her to each corner of the room as he describes the pieces of furniture lined up there.

He gestured to the white changing table attached to the wall near the door. "I know you had your eyes set to that changing table the craftsman sent us but I wanted it to have drawers at the bottom part so it would be easier for us to get the cloth diapers and Cisco is more than willing to make a customized one for us."

She can only nod in awe as Barry took her to another part of the room. "On the other hand, I wanted to maintain my obedient husband reputation so I got you this rocking chair that you liked. I placed it near the crib just as you told me and as for the crib, well, as you can see it's not done yet but don't worry I'll have it finished in no time."

He finished explaining and looked at his wife who seemed to be very silent since they entered the room. Worried that she must've been disappointed to what he came up with, he took both of her hands in his. "Love, I know it's not much and you could totally tell me if there's something you want to change and I'm sure-"

He was cut off by his wife's hungry lips and he was more than willing to reciprocate, momentarily forgetting his train of thought. She pulled away to let him catch his breath but she held him close as she peppered butterfly kisses all over his face and neck, making him squeal when she attacked that ticklish spot he had just below his ear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, love." Her eyes were twinkling with happiness and that sight alone made it all worth it.

"You...you liked it?" He asked, a bit uncertain.

"Of course. I love it, Bar. Thank you." She kissed him again and whatever anxiety he might be feeling, was gone in an instant." You're simply the best, you know that?

"You know I only want what's best for my family." He said, stroking her cheek with one hand.

"And we're so lucky to have that."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm-hmm. We've got you, Barry. That's more than the bestest thing we could ever have in this world." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she drew him in for another kiss.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course. But if you don't believe me, I'd rather show you." She playfully bit her lip in a manner that she knew would drive her husband crazy, throwing him a wink over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room laughing.

Barry just shook his head, smiling to himself for being so lucky to have a wife like his Cait.

What a tease.

 _Five_.

"What about Christoph? After my father?"

"I suggested Henry earlier but you said it didn't feel right to name our child after someone we know so I'll have to say no to that."

"Ugh, you're making this so difficult, Barry."

" _I_ am making this so difficult?"

Caitlin just glared at her husband, clearly this whole naming thing isn't as easy as they thought it would be. They've been going back and forth with this issue for almost three hours now and mind you, pregnant women have low to zero tolerance for indecision especially when their naptime is being disturbed.

"Just so you know, _Your Majesty_ , we made a deal about this that if our child is going to be a girl, I will be in charge of giving her a name and if it's a boy, _you_ are supposed to be the one responsible to name him. So don't you ever use that attitude-"

"Woah, woah." He put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, love, we don't want to stress the baby over his own name, do we?"

Caitlin sighed deeply but he knew she could never resist when it comes to the safety of their child, how little the threat may be.

"Fine, alright." She took a deep breath. "It's just, I'm really sleepy right now, darling."

"Then go ahead and take a nap. You need all the rest that you can get."

She looked at him amusedly, suprised that he gave in so easily. "Really? How about our baby's name? Despite our deal, I didn't want you to think that you're the only one responsible for giving him one."

Barry just smiled at his wife, "I don't. If anything, it'll be a privilege. Go to sleep, my love and I promise I'll come up with something."

"Are you sure?" She asked but then her question is suddenly interrupted by her yawn.

He chuckled softly at her, "I'm sure. Now, rest and don't you worry about such a thing."

When he's sure that Caitlin is already asleep, he let out a sigh, knowing he doesn't have any idea what to name their child. He thought of going through their book of names, making his way to the library inside their room.

He scanned all the books lined up in there, not really knowing where to start until his gaze feel on that lone book sitting at the farthest corner of the shelf.

It was his childhood book that his mother used to read to him before she died.

Torn about what to do, he picked up the book from the shelf, staring longingly at it before deciding to read it one more time. He knew the words by heart, memorized the phrases like the back of his hand for it had been his favorite book.

It just reminds him so much of his mother that's why he thought of getting rid of it but he just couldn't and maybe, there's more than one reason why he didn't. And he'd be surprised to know what it was right now.

He started reading the story, giving a good look to each of the details of the pages. There's nothing too special about it's whole appearance but the content, it's what made him love this story so much.

It's a typical story about a prince falling in love with his princess and how they lived happily ever after. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't help but wish that their story could've been this easy with an assurance of a happy ending but it's not. Still, it doesn't mean they won't have their own happy ending because he knew, he felt it that someday, everything will fall back into place and he and his Queen will live happily ever after.

Before he closed the book, something caught his eye and in an instant he knew exactly what to name their son.

 _"...and they had given him a name, embodying someone wholehearted, bold and brave. They called him..._

"Caleb."

 _Four_.

"Don't go near me, Barry. I'm warning you."

The young king stopped midstep, his one hand almost grasping the edge of their blanket ready to tuck himself in beside his gorgeous pregnant wife.

He cocked his head to one side, deliberating whether he heard her right.

"What?"

"I said, don't go near me. You stink and the baby doesn't like it when you stink." She gave him a look of disgust, something he didn't how will he handle because never in the time they've known each other did she say anything against him - or his smell.

"But I just literally went out of the bathtub, Cait. What could it be that you smell?"

"I don't know." She shrugged before a twinkle got caught in her eyes. "But what I do know is that I love your musky scent."

 _Musky scent?_ What in the world was she talking about?

"My _what?_ " He asked, brows raised in disbelief at his wife's words. He knew it's probably the hormones talking but even then, he knew it must've come from a real-life basis that she must've buried deep under her subconscious.

"Never mind. Just forget I said anything. Let's go to bed?" She asked, already on her side of the bed as she stared at him.

"O..kay?" He was about to finally get under the covers when she spoke again.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip slightly, "Could you, uh, do some push-ups before you go to bed?"

His brows furrowed, "What for?"

Her response was immediate, "For the baby." Then she pouted at him, "Please?"

"Anything for you and the baby, my love." He was beyond bewildered by her request but he obliged nonetheless.

A couple of minutes later, he's starting to sweat and all the while he keeps on noticing the way his queen hungrily watches the beads of sweat forming on his body. He just shrugged at that although he's secretly gushing because of the undivided attention he's getting from her.

"Is that okay?" He asked when he finished doing the exercise.

She eyed him closely before nodding. He reached for the nearby towel and was about to wipe the small amount of sweat off his body when she exclaimed, "No!"

And before he could ask, she's blushing furiously, "Just...leave it."

He narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, "Hmm, okay..."

When he's finally allowed to get in bed with her, she immediately snuggled up to him, burying her face on top of his chest, still shiny from the his previous activity.

"That's more like it."

And within minutes, she's sleeping peacefully on top of him while him, on the other hand, is still trying to wrap his head around the mysteries of pregnancy and the unexpected urges that comes with it.

Days turned to weeks and when Barry finally thought he had it all figured out, he couldn't believe it when he found himself just as surprised as Cisco was when he walked in the garden one afternoon and found his wife arranging his best friend's hair into a neat French braid.

When he thought the sight was funny enough, he never expected the conversation he overheard to be outright ridiculous.

"I told you, you'd look beautiful in a braid, Cisco."

"You're absolutely right, Your Highness. A hundred percent on point. Definitely, undeniably perfect."

He couldn't help the laugh escaping his lips at that and when he purposefully passed by and saw Cisco's pleading look while mouthing a 'Help me', he just shrugged and whispered to him, "Welcome to the club, man."

And with that, he laughed away victorious.

 _Three_.

Barry just finished his duties that afternoon when he went inside their room, only to be met by the worst sound he could ever hear.

His Enchantress is crying.

Quickly, he made his way to where she was sat on their bed, tucked into their thick comforter up to her chin. He would've found her adorable in that position but the ugly tears in her eyes had him worried immensely.

"Love, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

She didn't answer, instead she just shied away from him, tucking herself further into the sheets.

His brows furrowed in confusion for she never shied away from him ever. He immediately wrapped her up in his arms, not able to bear her subtle rejection. "Cait, talk to me, my love. What's wrong? You're making me worry."

Again, she didn't answer. Her crying only intensified and Barry has not a clue to what was happening. He's panicking on the inside, wracking his brain in hopes of finding some sort of reason as to why she's crying like this.

"My love, please. I need you to tell me what's wrong."

He kissed the side of her head, soothing her as she finally, _finally_ , mumbled something but it was unintelligible.

"Cait, what was that? Can you say it again, my love?"

"I'm... I'm so fat and ugly." By this time, her crying was reduced to sobbing and she's comfortable enough to lower down the blanket to her neck.

She has this crinkle on her forehead and her brows were furrowed as she pouted. Her lips set into a thin line as she clutched the blanket close like a child. Barry couldn't help but laugh at how cute she's being. He knew that if it wasn't for the hormones, his Cait will never ever act like this.

"Oh, love." He continued chuckling, making Caitlin's tears to start again.

"Oh no, honey, what is it this time?" He asked worriedly, earning him a smack on the chest.

"I just told you that I'm fat and ugly then what do you do? You laughed at me like it was even a laughing matter in the first place." She has the most adorable pout, I tell you.

Barry knew that if he laughs again, there's a high percentage of him turning into dust this instant so he took the path towards salvation instead.

"Love, look at me." He cupped her face with one hand, coaxing her to look at him. "This is going to be the last time that I will ever hear you say this, you understand me?"

She simply nodded but he could still see the hesitation in her eyes.

"You're never fat nor ugly to me, you hear that? You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes upon. Just a simple glimpse of you is enough to take my breath away."

She shook her head, tossing the blankets aside to prove her point. "Look at me now and tell me I'm not fat and ugly. My belly is so big, I feel like a whale." She gestured to her protruding tummy. "I have stretch marks all over and my feet are sore. How can even say I'm beautiful?"

"Because you are, from inside out my love. And now that you're carrying our child, I'm becoming more and more in awe of you." He kissed her hard on the lips. "That big belly of yours, it only shows how brave you are to bring another life in this world whom you're willing to die for." He kissed her belly through her dress. "These stretch marks? It emphasizes your resilience, my love." He kissed every exposed skin he could reach. "And these sore feet? Love, it's a representation of how strong you are in carrying all of these burden upon your shoulders and still choose to stand up every single time. Need I say more?"

His question was answered by another sob and he was beyond confused to what just happened. "Darling, what is it this time?"

"You just know the right words to say, don't you?" For the first time since that afternoon, she graced him a warm smile.

"Of course. I didn't become your sappy romantic for nothing."

Caitlin kissed him passionately, "I love you so much, my Barry."

"I love you more, my Cait."

It was time for bed when he saw his Queen going overly dramatic over something again.

"Love, is something wrong?"

"I feel unattractive in these maternity dresses."

He didn't say anything. Instead, he went to their walk-in closet and changed. He went out wearing one of her maternity dress, the most comfy one to sleep in.

"Now, it makes the two of us."

 _Two_.

"Hey there, little one. This is your father's voice."

Barry whispered into the stillness of the night, careful not to wake his wife up as he took this rare opportunity to speak to their unborn child. He might not show it but it doesn't mean he wasn't scared, _terrified_ even, knowing that she'll have to leave them when the inevitable moment arrives.

Just the thought of it had his heart breaking into pieces.

He knew they never agreed to talk about it during this period of her pregnancy but he was aware that it's always been at the back of their minds - haunting them like a nightmare they couldn't seem to wake up from.

"I just want you to know that we love you so much and we, especially I, don't want you to think that me and your mother does not when the time came for you to realize that she left you. I know you'd be brilliant, just as your mother is, and you'd be asking difficult questions when you grow up but all I ever wanted for you to know is that your mother loves you with all her heart."

He tried not to become emotional, truly he did, but he just couldn't.

"She's the most amazing, loving, selfless person I know and she'd do anything for the greater good even at the cost of her own happiness so I pray that you wouldn't store an inch of reseentment or anger in your heart towards her because she would've never deserve it."

Barry glanced at Caitlin's sleeping form, smiling through tears at how peaceful she looked. Oh, how he wished they could stay like this forever.

"She's the only woman I know who can carry the weight of the world yet still manages to bear the warmest of smiles at anyone who looks her way. Sometimes, I think that you're mother is too kind for her own good but you know what? I wouldn't have her any other way."

He dropped a kiss to her belly as he gently stroked it. "I promise you, I will protect you and your mother no matter what the cost. I will bring back our family together someday if that's the last thing I'll ever do. I love you, Caleb. You and your mother so much."

He wiped his tears away, laughing a little at how he must've looked like crying and smiling at the time. He stroked her belly one last time, smiling wider when he felt his son kick.

"I know I look ridiculous right now but you don't have to kick me for it." He joked and kissed her swollen bump once more then whispered, "Just don't tell you mother about this, alright? She wouldn't let me hear the end of it when she knows I cried in a very unmanly manner again."

Barry looked at Caitlin's sleeping form, admiring her beauty before going back to the conversation he's having with their child.

"This is going to be our little secret, okay Caleb?"

 _One_.

The day that they've been waiting for has finally arrived. Caitlin is in labor and Barry is somewhere between hyperventilating and keeping up his "manly" reputation intact. To say what's more ridiculous between the two, the Queen had no idea but satisfyingly enough, she finds his misery as a good distraction from her own pain.

She's been in labor for almost three hours now and if she could just use her powers to get it over with in an instant, she would've. But even if she can, it's simply impossible even for beings like her to escape the excruciating pain of giving birth.

A couple more minutes, she was ready to push and Caitlin didn't know if she needs to fake her death after this because she really felt like she's about to die any minute due to the pain.

"Love, it's too much. I...I can't-"

"Cait, listen to me, okay? You can do this." He kissed her sweaty forehead and held her hand tightly, whispering encouragements into her ear. "You're the strongest person I know so believe me when I say that you can do this. For our baby, okay love?"

She nodded before giving it her all and after the most crippling pain she felt, was the overwhelming feeling of happiness and contentment.

The first cry of their child was the only thing that mattered to them. When the doctor and the midwife carried the child to his mother, silence enveloped the room aside from the waning sound of sobbing from the baby.

It was when they're left alone did they manage to speak, both still amazed at what they had brought into this world.

"He's so beautiful, my love. I can't believe we made something so wonderful as him." Barry cooed, taking a place behind Caitlin as they both looked at their child in adoration.

"He looks just like his father." She nudged him gently and the two of them managed to squeeze in a laugh between tears.

"Then I'm sure he'll be the reason of many hearts breaking just as his father was." Barry smiled wider, wrapping his arms around the two most precious people in his life.

"Oh, really?" Caitlin met his gaze, her smile teasing as she met him halfway for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah. But you know, his father only had one heart and he could proudly say that it belongs to the most beautiful woman in this whole kingdom." He brushed his nose against hers, closing his eyes as he revelled in the moment. "And he's so damn lucky to be hers."

It was Caitlin's turn to nuzzle her nose to his. "I'm pretty sure she's pretty okay with it."

Barry's eyes snapped open, " _Pretty okay?_ I'm wounded my love."

"Oh hush, you." She gently rocked the sleeping baby in her arms. "Have you gotten a name for him yet?"

"Oh, of course. I almost forgot." He stared at the baby in his wife's bosom. "Caleb. I want to name him Caleb Allen."

"That's a beautiful name, love."

"It actually means wholehearted, bold and brave. Just as we wished he will be when he grows up." That earned him a kiss from her.

"It's wonderful but I feel like it's missing something." She beamer at him. "How about Caleb Henry Allen?"

He looked surprised and joyful at her words, "After my father? But I thought-"

"I know." She nods. "But I also know how much it'll mean to you."

He kissed her hard. "I love you, my Cait."

"I love you too, my Barry."

They wished their story could've ended this way but it doesn't.

The Queen died.

And the King had to let her go.

 _"This is where we part, my love."_

 _"But, Cait-"_

 _"Barry, please. Don't make it harder than it already is."_

 _"I...I promise you, we'll see each other again and when we do, nothing and no one will ever tear us apart. You hear me?"_

 _"I hear you. Just promise me you'll take care of our son for me."_

 _"I will, I promise."_

 _"Tell him that I love him and...and I'm sorry I won't be around to see him grow up."_

 _"Cait, no... don't say that. We both know there's nothing you have to be sorry for."_

 _"Just...just make sure he's safe and he's loved and-"_

 _"I know love, I know."_

 _"...you...you're the best thing that ever happened to me, Barry. You and Caleb."_

 _"And you are, to us. I...I love you, Cait. Always remember that you'll always be My Queen."_

 _"And you, My King, will always the love of my life."_

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it took so long. It's just, this story is one of my personal favorites and not only it was exciting but it's also challenging to write so I really take my time to make sure that I didn't mess this up (I hope I didn't). But it's here now so enjoy! There's probably just a couple more chapters before this story ends so I'd like to thank you guys in advance for always reading and leaving lovely reviews to this story. Thanks!**

 **-A**


End file.
